Another Life
by veiledndarkness
Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are. Four Brothers, Death Sentence Cross over. Non-pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Life 1/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

The man had only a fleeting moment's notice before his wallet was lifted by quick fingers, a light pressure on his back pocket, and a smirk on the face of the boy who'd lifted it. He continued walking, blissfully unaware of what had occurred. The boy scurried through the crowd, disappearing into the nearest alleyway, the wallet tightly gripped in his hand.

He sniffed, rummaging through the wallet. He skipped past the driver's license and social security card, right to the clip of money tucked inside.

"Thank god," he muttered. He slipped the money into the deep pocket of his jeans, tugging the zipper over the fabric shut. He then tossed the wallet in the garbage bin as he left the alleyway.

"Billy!"

Billy cringed as he was pushed back into the alleyway. "Eddie..."

"Y' know you were s' posed to be back with the day's work two hours ago," Eddie, a large and imposing man who spoke softly, loomed over Billy, his long, muscled arms crossed over his chest. "What am I s' posed to tell ya daddy now?"

Billy tilted his head, jutting his chin out. "Tell 'im that things were slow today."

"He ain't gonna believe that." Eddie sighed and shook his head. "C'mon." He grabbed Billy by the scruff of his neck, tugging him forward.

"No! No! Eddie, please!" Billy squirmed in his grip, his dirty sneakers dragging on the asphalt. "Y' know what he'll do...please! Fuck...Eddie!"

Eddie ignored the protests and all but carried Billy back to his car. Billy hung limply from his hand, sniffling again. Eddie put him on the passenger side of the car, lighting a cigarette as he walked around to the other side.

"I don't know why ya wanna piss him off so much," he mumbled, slipping the lighter back in his pocket. "Do ya like bein' beaten or somethin'?"

Billy stared out the window, his heart beating furiously against his chest. He could already feel the belt strap falling on his shoulders and back, phantom aches that made him want to whimper. He curled up on the seat, tucking his thin arms around his legs, his eyes prickling with unshed tears.

XX

Three weeks later...

"So, tell me again why I hafta go downtown?" Bobby nursed his mug of coffee, half hunched over it. Hangovers were such a bitch and this particular one was killing him.

Evelyn put the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Bobby inhaled, his stomach turning over. "For the third time, I need you to pick up the groceries for me. I was called in, Doreen is out with the flu, I need to cover her shift," she sighed.

He grunted, one hand supporting his head up. "Fine, but after that, I'm goin' to sleep."

"I suppose a lecture about the evils of drinking wouldn't be appreciated right now?"

"Is it ever?" Bobby poked at his breakfast with a fork.

Evelyn sipped her cup of tea as she sat down beside him. "You know how I feel about your drinking. I nag because I love. Eat up."

Bobby smiled a bit. "Yeah...I know." He began eating, giving his stomach time to adjust.

"Make sure you pick up flour, I have a lot of baking to get through this weekend. I think I'll ask Jackie to help me with it."

"The little fairy oughta enjoy that," Bobby muttered between mouthfuls.

"Bobby!" Evelyn lightly tapped him upside the head. "That's enough of that."

"We're just playin' around, Ma, he knows I'm not serious," Bobby protested.

Evelyn shook her head, her white curls bouncing a little. "You go too far sometimes. I've worked damn hard to coax him out of his shell. The last thing we all need is for him to withdraw all over again. He loves to cook, you should be encouraging him."

"I'm encouragin' him to not be such a fuckin' girly boy."

"Robert!"

Bobby winced. God, he hated it when she used his proper name. "Sorry."

"No more of that," she glared at him. "You're not too old to have your mouth washed out, young man."

At that moment, Jack poked his head around the corner, gauging how serious the argument was. He chewed on his thumbnail, shifting from one foot to the next. Evelyn caught a glimpse of his messy brown hair and smiled, the annoyance slipping from her face instantly.

"Good morning, Jackie. Are you hungry?"

He nodded, edging further into the room. "Uh huh," he glanced at Bobby, smiling then.

Bobby pointed to the chair. "Go on."

Jack slipped into the chair, his socked feet rubbing over the floor tiles. "Are you sick, Bobby?"

"Nah, I'm fine, just a bad headache," Bobby drained the rest of his coffee, swallowing it in two big gulps. "Nothin' time won't cure."

Evelyn set the plate of food down for Jack and passed him a fork. "No dawdling after school today, Jack. You come straight home, got it?"

Jack nodded. "I promise," he said as he gripped his fork. "Can I still watch my show afterwards?"

"Of course, Angel will be here right after you get home. But, I want to see proof of your homework done by the time I get home tonight."

Jack pulled a face. "I hate geography," he muttered, "Stupid, pointless classes."

"I know, but it still needs to be done, regardless," she kissed his forehead.

Bobby yawned. The pain in his head had faded to a dull throb. "So groceries, then sleep, yeah?"

XX

Billy leaned against the brick wall, watching the people around him. He fidgeted with the lighter in his pocket, his eyes tracking and evaluating each person that passed him. His stomach growled, but that was easily ignored. He'd spent years honing his ability to get by on eating next to nothing on a day to day basis.

He watched with some interest as a car pulled into the parking lot, a young man of average height exiting the vehicle. Billy bit down on the inside of his cheek, debating the merits of his new prospect. He sniffed, his nose running yet again. The man stubbed out a cigarette on the pavement and tugged the knit cap on his head, settling it firmly over his hair. He seemed to be squinting in the midday sun, almost as if the sun was too bright for him just then.

Billy looked him over again, spotting the telltale outline in his jeans. Bingo, back pocket was where he kept his wallet. The man walked with a swagger, his eyes also watching the people around him, a fact Billy found fascinating. He grabbed a grocery cart from the corral and headed inside the store, pushing the metal cart with one hand.

Billy waited only a moment before hurrying over to the car. He wrinkled his nose. He'd seen better cars that had been dragged into Bones' chop shop. The car was old, and in need of a detailed paint job. Billy glanced back at the store over his shoulder, watching for the car's owner. He tugged on the handle and the door creaked open, startling him.

"Stupid fucker," he whispered, wiping at his nose with one hand. "Who leaves a car unlocked?"

Billy slipped into the passenger seat, shivering. He'd not been warm for more than a few minutes since he'd arrived in Detroit in the middle of December. The car was a bit warmer than he expected, the upholstery in surprisingly good condition, though it was worn down in several areas. He sniffled as he rummaged through the glove compartment, pushing aside a rumpled map, old leather gloves, paperwork held together with a red rubber band and a pack of tissues.

He snickered, trying to picture this man daintily wiping his nose with tissue. At the back of the glove compartment was a thin pocketbook. He tugged it out and searched through it, his eyes widening. "Holy shit..." He held up the bills, examining them with a practiced eye.

They were real, he was sure of it. Ten of them, hundred dollar bills neatly stacked inside the pocketbook. Billy hesitated a second. It wouldn't pay for him to be greedy. He took four of the hundred dollar bills and stuffed them in his jeans pocket, zipping it shut to secure them. He slipped the pocketbook back into the glove compartment, slamming the lid back up.

Billy sat back, shivering harder. His shoulders still ached from where the strap had fallen on him three weeks earlier. He tugged his leather coat up higher around his neck, his stomach growling insistently. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, resting on the seat. He was tired, so damn tired and cold.

He opened his eyes reluctantly and climbed out of the car; he paused, and on a second thought, grabbed the gloves from the compartment. He tugged them on over his cold fingers, pushing the door shut with his hip.

"Hey!"

Billy felt a spark of fear run down his spine. He walked quickly away from the car, his head down. He could hear the rapid footsteps following him.

"Hey! You fuckin' punk, I'm talkin' to you!" the man jogged over, one hand clamping down on Billy's arm. He wrenched him back, shoving him towards the car.

"Get y' fuckin' hands offa me!" Billy shouted. He looked back at the curious faces around them and gestured wildly. "Help!"

The man yanked Billy close, his lips pulled back in a fierce grin. "You think they give a shit, kid? Lookin' the way you do, they're gonna run the other way before they even think of helpin' some snot nose fucking punk!" he hissed.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Billy struggled and squirmed in his grip. "Lemme go!"

"You wanna tell me why the fuck you were in my car, huh?"

"I wasn't! I wasn't, I swear," Billy kicked at him, his fingers curling into loose fists. "Fuckin' let me go!"

The man sneered at him. "You're a shitty liar, kid. C'mon, we're goin' for a walk."

"No!" Billy lunged up, punching him in the jaw. "Get offa me!"

The man dragged Billy, seemingly unfazed by the punch to his face. "Fuckin' street punks, think you can get one over on me," he muttered, shoving Billy against the car. "What'd you take, huh? You think you're gonna steal from me, an' get away with it?"

Billy glared at him, shaking with anger and fear, god, the fear ran bone deep. This man was bigger than him, only a few inches taller, but muscled. He'd felt the strength when the man had dragged him, the steel grip on his arms. The man shook him like a rag doll.

"Answer me!"

"I didn't take nothin'!" Billy spit at him defiantly.

The man pushed him against the car harder. "Yeah, we'll see about that," he held Billy down on the side of the car, one hand searching him. He pulled out a switchblade from one pocket. "Huh...You think you're somethin' tough, huh? You don't know shit."

He pushed the blade in his own coat pocket, ignoring Billy's protests. Within moments, he'd found the cash in Billy's zippered pocket. "Well, what do we have here?" The man held up the hundreds, slapping Billy's cheek with it. "Ya didn't take nothin' right, baby punk?"

Billy flinched. He tried hard not to, but his fear, the overwhelming fear was making him sick. The man pushed the money in his coat pocket and fisted one hand in Billy's jacket, dragging him closer.

"You're messin' with the wrong guy, little boy. No one steals from me, ever!" the man stared him down. "I oughta show ya what happens to punks who fuck with me."

"D-Don't..." Billy closed his eyes, his body tensing. "Please..."

The man exhaled heavily. "Fuck..."

Billy cracked one eye open when no pain followed the threat. He licked his dry lips nervously. "I...I'm sorry," he whispered, his body beginning to tremble. The man still looked so damn pissed.

"God damn it..." the man let go of him and took two steps away from the car.

Billy stared at the ground. "That's...that's all I took, swear on it, jus' those bills."

The man wiped a hand over his face. "How long you been on the streets, kid?"

"Few weeks..." Billy fidgeted, tugging the gloves off his hands. He held them out. "I stole these too."

The man sighed. "Keep 'em. C'mon, you look like you're freezin' half to death. You ain't from around here, are ya?" he walked over to the trunk of his car and grabbed the forgotten grocery bags from the pavement. He placed them inside and slammed the trunk shut.

"No," Billy tugged the gloves back on before the man could change his mind. "Boston..."

"Boston...You're a long way from home."

Billy shrugged. "I had t' leave. I...I don't wanna talk about it," he glanced at the man.

"Look, I know where you're comin' from kid," the man walked over to him, frowning. "Get in," he opened the door to the car.

"No!" Billy darted away from him. "Please...I gave the money back!"

"Jesus fucking...Look, get in the car. I'm not gonna hit ya, I promise," the man sighed again. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Billy's stomach growled. He clamped an arm around his stomach, mortified. "Nah...I'm fine," he lied, edging further away.

"Bullshit," the man reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Get in." And with that, he pushed Billy into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him.

Billy bit his lip. The man got in the car and started the engine. He looked over at Billy. "What's your name, kid?"

"...Billy Darley," he whispered, his blue eyes wide and still full of banked fear.

The man looked him over. "Nice to meet ya, Billy," he murmured. "I'm Bobby Mercer."

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Another Life 2/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Bobby watched Billy eat with a sad tilt of his lips. He remembered the days of eating practically nothing, remembered the bitingly cold winters when his worn out clothes and boots were no match for the icy wind. He leaned back in his chair, running his thumb up and down the side of his coffee mug.

He'd taken Billy to the only place he could think of, a restaurant not far from home named Gilbert's. It was one of the few greasy spoon style diners left in his neighborhood, and truth be told, Bobby considered it to be the next best thing to Evelyn's cooking. Their main special was an all day breakfast platter. He figured that would be enough to fill the boy's stomach.

"You boys want anythin' else?" the waitress paused next to their table.

"I think we're ok," Bobby nodded to her. Billy was making his way through a plate of bacon, eggs, home fries and toast, though he ate very slowly, as if trying to make it last.

She smiled tiredly and kept going. "Holler if ya need me," she called over her shoulder.

Bobby turned his attention back to Billy, studying him. Billy darted a nervous glance up at him, his arm around the plate of food possessively. He hunched over it a bit, licking crumbs from his lip.

"Take it easy, kid," Bobby lifted his mug and swallowed another mouthful of coffee. "I ain't gonna steal from your plate."

Billy eyed him warily. "Why're ya doin' this? Feedin' me an' shit?"

"You're hungry, right? So eat."

"But why?" he pressed, "Bones said nobody does nothin' for no one without wantin' somethin' back."

Bobby frowned. "Who's this Bones guy?"

"M' dad," Billy ripped off a chunk of toast, chewing it thoughtfully. "He doesn't like bein' called Dad or shit like that. I call 'im Bones like everyone else."

"Bones Darley," Bobby drummed his fingers on the old wooden table, "As in the Darley gang, yeah?"

Billy nodded vigorously. "Yep," he sniffed and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand.

"Fuck...that's nasty, Billy," Bobby passed him a napkin. "Christ's sake, use a tissue."

Billy glared at him as he wiped his nose with the napkin. "What difference does it make?"

"A big difference," Bobby muttered. "Finish eatin', I gotta bring you to someone. Find some place to put you."

"Oh…uh yeah," Billy looked down at his plate; he was nearly finished as it was.

"What? I know a shelter; they'll help ya get back on your feet. Give you a head start."

Billy nodded, ripping off another chunk of toast. "Yeah…"

Bobby took in the sad set to Billy's thin face, the way he seemed folded in on himself, despite the bravado he'd shown in the parking lot. He sighed, unable to believe the words that he spoke then.

"Actually, I'm gonna bring ya to meet someone. Real nice lady, she'll be able to help you."

Billy snorted under his breath. Bobby drained the last of his coffee. "Shut up an' eat."

XX

Billy chewed on his lip, fidgeting uncomfortably in the car. Bobby had turned up the heat for him as he drove them away from Gilbert's. The streets flew by them, the wind whistling through the crack in the window.

Bobby lit a cigarette as he drove, steering with his knee. "Jesus, Billy, will you relax? I'm not a fuckin' serial killer. If I was gonna off ya, I wouldn't have put you in my car."

"S-Sorry," Billy jumped a bit. He leaned back in his seat. "Where am I goin?"

A long silent moment stretched out between them. Bobby flicked his cigarette near the ashtray, exhaling quietly. "Her name is Evelyn Mercer," he said.

"Is she your Ma?"

"No," Bobby said flatly. "Not my birth mom, no. She's the best person alive. I call her Ma because she's a better mom than you could ever hope for."

"Oh…" Billy nodded. He curled up on the seat; the heat was making him drowsy.

"She took me offa the streets. I spent ten years in an' outta foster homes before they finally let her have at me. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be alive right now, just another degenerate in the gutter, kid."

"So…she runs a foster home?"

"Yeah, kinda," Bobby inhaled on his cigarette. He exhaled again. "Not as much any more. Newest kid is Jack. He's only been there six months, he's doin' good."

Billy swallowed, pushing back on his reflexive jealousy. He could hear the affection in Bobby's voice that he held for the boy named Jack and it made his throat squeeze. Boys like him, in his immediate circle of people; they'd all fought constantly for attention, good or bad. He glared out the window, hating this 'Jack' person already on instinct.

"She'll help ya, but I'm warnin' you now, no shit with her, you hear me? Don't you dare pull any shit or I will drop kick you into the fucking river an' you can swim back to Boston, clear?" Bobby stubbed his cigarette out and slowed at the approaching intersection. He looked to Billy, his tone demanding an answer.

"Y-Yeah," Billy nodded. Bobby was bigger than him, stronger than him, and Billy was willing to bet that Bobby wouldn't forget about the attempted theft of his money any time soon.

"Good," he grunted. "She doesn't need that kinda stress this time of year."

Billy chewed on his thumbnail. "I won't do nothin'," he mumbled. Bobby nodded and switched the radio on, clearly indicating the end of the conversation. Billy hunched down more in his seat, and gradually drifted off to sleep in the warm car.

XX

Billy blinked, startled out of his sleep when Bobby touched his shoulder. He flinched back, his eyes wide and unnerved. Bobby looked at him, a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"Easy, Billy," he murmured. "We're home now."

"Uh huh," Billy slipped off the seat and exited the car, mourning the loss of heat as soon as the wind nipped at his exposed skin. He crossed his arms over his chest, trembling. He looked up at the two story brick house, a modest house that looked similar to all the others that lined the street, a middle class house with no pretensions.

Bobby walked up the path to the house, carrying the bags in either hand. He nodded to Billy. "Keep quiet for a few minutes an' wait here," he said, opening the screen door to the veranda.

Billy stepped into the glass portion of the veranda, shivering. Bobby unlocked the main door, his keys jingling. Billy tilted his head with a frown. He could hear rapid footsteps approaching the door. When Bobby pulled the door open, a blur landed against him.

"Bobby! C'mere, you gotta see this!" a young boy hugged him, his skinny arms wrapped tightly around Bobby's middle.

"Whoa, slow down," Bobby patted the boy's shoulder. "Here, take this," he pushed one of the grocery bags into the boy's arms. "Go put that on the counter. Where's Angel's lazy ass?"

"He's upstairs with that girl," the boy wrinkled his nose. "She's making noises again."

A look of deep annoyance crossed Bobby's face. "Nasty," he muttered under his breath. "Alright, go take this to the kitchen."

The boy nodded obediently and disappeared back into the house. Bobby sighed. "And that was Jack," he said. He glanced at Billy, who was hanging back by the screen door. "C'mon, before you freeze to death."

Billy followed him into the house, a sound of relief passing his lips. The house wasn't as warm as the car, but he could feel the chill fading from his skin. Bobby walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen, leaving Billy standing by the front door.

He looked around, unsure of himself and his surroundings. The walls were lined with deep colors of red and brown, and he could see that the kitchen was painted a cheerful yellow from where he stood. He leaned forward, peering into the next room, the living room. The walls were covered with pictures, a long couch stood along another wall. He rubbed his elbows, staring at the television, intrigued by it.

"Hey."

Billy jumped an inch or so. "Shit....uh, sorry," he backed away from Bobby.

"What? You never seen a tv or somethin'?"

"We don't got one at home," Billy felt heat creep up his neck, a blush that crept up into his hairline.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, well we don't have any fancy cable packages, just run of the mill channels, but we got lots of movies an' shit, so there ya go. Take your coat an' boots off and go sit down."

Billy glared at the floor as he shrugged his coat off. He hated being ordered around and Bobby was all too confident in his ability to boss him like that. He held onto his coat and toed his shabby boots off, leaving them by the door. He sat down on the couch, his eyes on the glowing television screen.

XX

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose while he waited on hold, the phone receiver tucked up under his chin. Jack hovered nearby, proudly showing Bobby the test paper in his hand.

"See? Eighty-five, Mom said that's an 'A'," Jack held out the test.

Bobby gave the paper a cursory glance and nodded. "Yep, it sure is. Knew you were the smartest, eh, Jackie?" he ruffled Jack's perpetually messy brown hair.

Jack smiled happily when Bobby grabbed one of the many magnets to attach his test to the fridge door. "There, now Ma can see it when she gets home. Jack, c'mere, now listen close, ok?"

Jack looked up at him, nodding. "Uh huh..."

"You got any homework left to do?"

"Nah, not really," Jack shook his head. "Oh...but yeah, I should start on my diagram for science class."

Bobby nodded. "Good, go start that. There's a kid in the living room. His name's Billy. Don't mind him; you just do your school shit. If he gives you any lip, you come right back to me, got it?"

Jack bit his lip and nodded once more. "Is he...?"

"He's just as scared as you were when you got here. He...guys like him act tough cause they get scared too," Bobby hugged Jack quickly. "Go on. Remember what I said."

Jack walked back to the living room, his shoulders hunched. Billy gave him a look over, his eyes narrowed. Jack hunched up more and sat down at the coffee table by his schoolwork. He picked up his pencil and flipped a few pages in his binder, sneaking glances at the strange boy near him.

"What're ya starin' at?" the boy hissed at him.

Jack flinched. "I...nothing," he whispered, "I-I'm Jack."

"So?"

There was so much hostility in the boy's face, such anger in his eyes. Jack glanced back towards the kitchen. He knew Bobby wouldn't let Billy harm him, but Bobby wasn't always around. Jack dropped his eyes to his schoolwork, nervously biting at his lips. His pencil shook in one hand. He recognized the look in Billy's eyes, that predatory, dominant anger, one that warned him to stay low, stay under the radar and out of harm's way.

Billy stared the boy down. Jack...Yeah, he knew that type. The scared, mousy kind of kid that all the women tended to dote on, the ones that got the most affection from the other men, when his type, Billy's type had to fight tooth and nail to get even a meager shred of affection. He gritted his teeth, every inch of him wanted to push Jack down, smack him around, anything to show Bobby he was as tough as him, that he was worthy of attention too.

"Better watch y' self," Billy hissed in a soft, hate-filled voice. "Ya jus' better steer clear o' me."

Jack blinked rapidly, hot tears prickling under his eyelids. He gathered up his books and binder and fled from the room without a sound, running blindly to the safety of his room.

XX

Bobby paced the length of the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones. "I know...Ma, I know, but what was I supposed to do? Leave him in some shelter? You know they don't give a damn if he stays put. He didn't even have a winter coat on, for fucks sake!"

"Bobby," Evelyn's chiding voice came over the line.

He huffed impatiently. "Yeah...sorry, language, I know."

"He's from Boston apparently. Says he's one of the Darley's. Christ only knows why he's in Detroit. He ran away, that much I know for sure. He's got the usual signs about him."

"One of the Boston gangs," Evelyn mused. "He must've run away for a reason."

"I'd say that was a given, I mean, the kid flinches so badly when you touch him. I know that shit, I've been there. That's no spoiled brat that ran away cause his parents are too strict. I bet ya dollars to donuts, if you strip off those filthy clothes of his, you'd find bruises or scars."

Evelyn sighed. "Alright...I can't turn him away; you know I'd never turn away someone in need."

"I'm sorry; I know I shoulda talked it over with you ahead of time. I figured maybe you'd recommend someone to work with him, a placement or somethin'. This kid...he reminds me of...well, me, honestly. I don't wanna see him go down that way," Bobby peered into the living room. He frowned when all he saw was Billy on the couch with a smug smirk on his lips, no sign of Jack.

"It's ok, Bobby, you don't need to justify this," she said in her soothing way. "I'm not mad, I'm a little tired, and it's been a very long day."

Bobby stepped back into the kitchen. "You want me to start dinner?"

"Please do," she murmured. "The meat is defrosting in the fridge. Get Jack to help you peel the potatoes, and if Billy wants to, he can help as well."

"Sure, Ma," Bobby rubbed a hand over his head, tugging his knit hat off. "Drive safe."

"I will," she promised. "Love you, Bobby."

Bobby ducked his head to the side. "Love you too, Ma." He hung up and leaned against the counter, second guessing himself at a rapid rate.

XX


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Another Life 3/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Billy sat back on the couch, grinning a little as the kids show ended. He toyed with the fabric of his coat, sliding his fingers back and forth on the faded leather. He glanced up at Bobby, the man's frame filling the doorway.

"Where's Jack gone?"

"I dunno," Billy shrugged, returning his attention to the television commercial.

"What do ya mean, you don't know? He was right here, an' now he isn't," Bobby flicked the television power button off.

Billy frowned. "I dunno, he went over t' the stairs."

Bobby loomed over Billy, his arms tightly crossed over his chest. "What'd you say to him?"

"Nothin'," Billy tilted his chin up, though his stomach churned from the look of anger on Bobby's face.

"If I find out you scared him away, oh, you better hope that I don't find out," Bobby dropped his voice to a whisper. "Ah ah, look at me, little Darley. I meant what I said about no shit while you're here. Don't go lookin' for trouble unless you wanna find out what bein' punished by someone like me feels like."

Billy shrank back from him, a soft sound passing his lips. He could feel a phantom belt slicing into his skin. "No..."

"No?" Bobby leaned in more, inches from Billy's face. "Then don't fuck with me or anyone else in this house. Am I bein' clear enough for ya?"

He nodded hurriedly, his palms slick with sweat. "Y-yeah..."

Bobby stepped back. "Good. I'm gonna start dinner. You stay put here. Ma's on her way home, she'll be here soon."

Billy looked down at his hands. "Ok," he mumbled. He didn't get it. Bobby seemed...angry that he'd scared Jack off. And he'd known what Billy had done without actually asking Jack. He blinked several times, struggling with the idea. He watched Bobby leave the room and felt his stomach twist again, jealousy surging up harder than before. Fuckin' Jack...He just knew Bobby was going to check on him.

He hissed under his breath and stared at the carpet, hating himself and Jack all the more.

XX

Jack was curled up on his bed, his arms tucked around his knees. He stared out the window, his head resting on one knee. Bobby opened the door, closing it a little behind him.

"Jack?" he crossed the room to the bed and sat down on the edge, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah..." Jack whispered. His gaze was fixed on the snow covering the roof section near his window.

Bobby settled closer to him. "Jack...I always know when you're fibbin', y' know."

"I'm fine," Jack hugged his legs tightly. "I wanted to be up here...it's quieter."

"Bullshit," Bobby slipped an arm around Jack, his head pressed to Jack's hair. "What'd he say to you?"

"Nothin', Bobby," Jack leaned into the touch after a moment. He closed his eyes. "Nothing, I promise."

Bobby sighed. "Look, you don't need to lie to me. I know he did somethin', the guilty look in his eyes gave him away."

Jack knew damn well better than to snitch, no matter what Bobby said. If he told, Billy would get him one way or the other. He shivered. Billy had meant every word of his threat. "He didn't say anything."

"Damn it, Jack!"

Jack flinched away from him, tears welling up. "S-Sorry...I..."

Bobby reached one hand out. "C'mon, Jack, you know I'm not gonna hit ya."

Jack shook his head, scooting further away from him. "Leave me alone."

"Jackie..."

"Leave me alone!" Jack shouted, trembling from the force of his sudden anger. He rarely showed his emotions; rarely let his anger get the better of him. "Just...go."

Bobby hesitated a moment and then moved off the bed. "Fine," he muttered. "If you feel like it, come downstairs an' help with dinner."

Jack pressed his face to his arms, nodding once. The silence in the room was thick, choking them both. Bobby left, the door swinging shut with a muted thud. Jack sniffed, a few tears escaping. He'd known from the start that he never should have let himself get so comfortable in Evelyn's house. He grabbed the pillow from the bed and held it tightly to his chest.

XX

Billy wandered over to the kitchen after some time. He stood in the doorway, watching Bobby peel each potato with white knuckles, his face pinched in annoyance. Billy watched him for several minutes before Bobby seemed to notice his presence.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I...did ya want some help or somethin'? I'm good with a blade."

Bobby snorted. "Yeah cause givin' you a knife is a great fuckin' idea." He pointed to the nearest chair. "Sit down."

Billy sat down on the chair. Bobby picked up another potato, one hand dragging the peeler over the skin, the scraps falling onto the newspapers spread out on the table before him. He worked in silence, stripping the potato and placing it in a deep bowl with the others.

"You need to understand somethin'," Bobby said, breaking the silence between them. "An' I don't just mean listen to me, nod ya head and pretend that you give a shit about what I say."

Billy nodded warily. "Ok..."

Bobby picked up a potato and dragged the peeler over the skin again. "I know what kinda life you're comin' from. My birth mom, she lived on the streets while she was pregnant with me. She was a drug user. One day she passed out on a sidewalk an' some old man found her. When she came to, she fought him every step of the way, but he forced her into the hospital. She was already havin' contractions, but she was too fucked up to even notice. Ten hours later, I showed up," he spoke in a low, hushed voice, his eyes on the potato.

"Bobby..."

"Shut up an' listen," Bobby snapped. He resumed peeling, the strips falling down onto the paper. "I know, alright? I know every inch of where you're comin' from. That life...it ain't fit for anyone. I know about bein' so hungry, you'd eat a fucking rat just to stay alive one more day. I know what you do to get attention; I know what the men will do, an' what you'll do to get that from them. But I'm tellin' you, and if there was ever a time you needed to fucking listen hard, this is it. Do not, I repeat, do not even think of hurting Jack."

Billy clenched one hand under the table, making a tight fist.

"He's no threat to ya, Billy, none at all. Whatever you think you lived through, he's been there. There was horrible shit done to him, stuff you wouldn't wish on an enemy. If you lay one finger on him, just one, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" Bobby looked at him then, a cold anger simmering in his eyes. "I mean it; I will not let you hurt him. You put a hand on him, I'll break yours. No warnings besides this one. No joke. You will leave him alone or I'll fucking kill you."

Billy stared at the tiled floor, his face blank.

"Billy?"

_'The fuck is this? Y' call this a day?' A hand slaps him, knocking him down to the dirty floor. He hits the ground with a whimper, his arms coming up to protect his face. _

_'What the fuck did I tell ya? Ya steal from me, I'll slit ya fuckin' throat an' leave ya in my trunk to bleed out. I want the rest o' it, now, you fuckin' half-wit. No kid o' mine could be so useless.'_

_'All there was...' he protests, crying out when the heavy leather of the belt cuts in to his unprotected body. He cries as the beating continues and the verbal assault above him hurts more than the weapon in his father's hand._

"Billy!"

Billy blinked and looked up at him. Bobby reached over, ignoring the reflexive flinch from the boy. He wiped at the tear on Billy's cheek, the skin of his thumb surprisingly warm and smooth.

"Hey...come on, now need for that," Bobby gentled his voice. "I don't wanna see you that upset. I only wanted to lay things out so you don't hurt the wrong person."

Billy leaned into the touch, desperately craving any affection "I'm sorry, I'll be good, I'll be good, I swear," he whispered hurriedly. "I swear...swear t' God, I will."

"Easy..." Bobby cupped Billy's cheek. "Shh, it's alright. It'll be ok."

Billy nodded, his wide blue eyes promising everything if Bobby would promise not to hurt him. Bobby let go of him carefully and sat back. He pointed to the bowl of potatoes. "There, if ya wanna help, go rinse those with warm water in the sink."

"Ok..." Billy sniffed and grabbed the bowl. He carried it to the sink and spun the taps, rinsing his hands first and then the potatoes. He was embarrassed on some level to have been seen crying, but Bobby hadn't punished him for it, hadn't reprimanded him for letting any tears fall.

Bobby gathered the scraps and newspaper into a bundle. He pressed it into the garbage bag, observing Billy's shaking hands. He held back a sigh and turned the hot water tap on, easing the stream of cold water. Billy darted a quick glance at him, a mumbled 'thanks' in his direction.

XX

Evelyn opened the front door, shaking flakes of snow from her hair and scarf. "Good Lord, it's coming down something fierce."

"We got in right before it started comin' down heavy," Bobby wiped his hands on the dishtowel. "Roast's in the stove."

She unwound the scarf from her neck and hung it on one of the wooden pegs by the door. "Good. Where is everyone?" She looked into the living room, expecting to see Jack sprawled over the couch with his books.

"Angel's walkin' his piece of ass home, Jerry's with Camille an' Jack's...he's upstairs," Bobby exhaled, shaking his head.

"Bobby..." Evelyn hung her coat up. "She's a lovely girl once you get to know her. You should try being civilized."

"Not a chance," he huffed. Bobby looked back to the kitchen where he had Billy snapping green beans for the meal. He edged closer to Evelyn. "Ma, we gotta talk about this one. I think somethin' worse might be goin' on besides him running away."

Evelyn followed his gaze to the kitchen. She could just see the tips of too long, shaggy hair brushing the boy's neck, the thin frame curled up on the chair. "Alright," she murmured. "I'll speak to him after dinner."

"I think it's worth lookin' into what the Darley's have been up to," Bobby rubbed his thumb along his chin. "I know of 'em, but I think they might've expanded."

She made a sound, a sad gleam to her kind eyes. "I'm afraid you might be right."

XX

Billy sat on his seat, studiously snapping each green bean. He set them in the bowl, rubbing at his tired eyes with one forearm. He could hear Evelyn and Bobby's quiet murmurs to each other, not far from where he sat. He flushed, a deep wave of shame rolling over his body. Bobby knew...he had pretty much said he knew what Billy had done in the past. He swallowed over the lump in his throat. He didn't want to have to do anything like that ever again.

He snapped another bean. The thought rose, no matter how many times he shoved it back down, the thought came back. Would Bobby expect it from him? Did he want him to offer? Did he even want that at all?

Billy sighed. He hated not knowing, hated the waiting part of it all. He snapped a bean, his worries piling up faster and faster. "Shoulda stuck it out with Bones," he whispered. "Then I'd know what t' expect."

He heard the sound of light footsteps behind him, Bobby's heavier tread following. He inhaled, steeling himself to the scent of lilacs that floated teasingly near him. Billy looked up, a smooth mask of indifference firmly in place.

"Hello Billy," Evelyn sat down across from him at the table, a small smile on her lips.

Billy simply looked at her, overwhelmingly aware of Bobby's presence in the kitchen. On one hand, Billy was afraid to piss him off, but on the other, he was determined not to be some little sissy. "Hi," he managed to get out, his fingers gripping the green bean.

"I'm Evelyn Mercer, which I'm sure Bobby already told you," she rested her hands on the table, small, dainty hands with a light gloss to each nail.

Billy nodded, his gaze dropping to the table, to her neatly folded hands with the pretty gloss. He closed his eyes for a moment, grateful that they weren't a garish bright red. "Uh huh," he forced himself to look back at her. "Yeah, he told me."

"I know you must be feeling a bit disoriented by everything happening so quickly, but I promise you, Billy, I will do whatever it takes to help you."

Billy felt his lip curl up and he moved to stand. "I don't need no one's help!" he hissed before he could stop the words from escaping. "I didn't ask t' come here, he fuckin' made me come here!"

Bobby's strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him in place to the chair. "You sit the hell down, now!" he said, digging his fingers in to make his point. "It was here or jail for tryin' to steal from me, little boy."

Billy cringed, withdrawing into himself. "Sorry...sorry, don't, oh god..."

"Bobby," Evelyn's voice cut through the moment, easing the tension. "That's enough. Let go of him."

"Ma..."

"I said let go."

Bobby let go of Billy's shoulder, glaring at him. Billy stayed put, his face pale and frightened. He fisted his hands, struggling not to show how scared he was. Evelyn gave him a moment to relax, her face still calm and understanding.

"Billy," she started again. "I know you've been through a lot, I know you've been hurt, and I know you're angry with Bobby for bringing you to me. It's alright to be angry, it's ok to be scared."

"I ain't scared o' nothin'!" Billy snapped.

Evelyn smiled a bit. "It's normal to be scared in new situations. Personally, I'm afraid of speaking in front of large groups of people. But I do it; I don't let the fear hold me back."

"Why do I hafta stay?" Billy sagged in his chair, his eyes dim and worn out.

"Because I care about what happens to you," Evelyn leaned forward, each word spoken quietly but with such strength. "I care about you. I want only the best for you, and I think you're damn well worth the effort."

"Y' don't even know me. You won't wanna bother..." Billy seemed to wilt under her kind words.

"I don't need to know you to care," she unfolded her hands, palms up on the wood. "Billy, hey, look at me," she said, her voice compelling him to do so. "You're safe here, I swear that to you."

Billy blinked, tears prickling under his eyelids again. God, he wanted to believe her.

XX


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Another Life 4/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Evelyn went over the house rules with Billy before sending him up for a quick shower. It was all a jumble of words that he was having difficulty processing. Rules...rules, he understood. Never skim more money than strictly necessary from the day's haul; never piss a man off when he had a gun in his hand, never complain that you're hungry, things like that. He knew those kinds of rules; he'd lived them for twelve years.

These rules though, he rubbed at his wet hair tiredly. These rules he couldn't quite get. Keeping things neat...no foul language...and chores, Billy made a face in the mirror. Chores...Was she out of her mind?

He tugged the towel closer, wiping the water droplets off his skin. He shivered despite the warm air, his gaze drawn to the ugly scar that snaked across his left shoulder. He touched the raised, jagged skin, running his thumb along the length of the scar. Billy closed his eyes, lost for a moment in his memory, a horrid night where he'd screamed himself hoarse.

"Billy, you drown in there?"

He blinked, startled. "M' fine," he called, holding the towel tightly to his chest.

"Hurry up. Dinner's ready," Bobby thumped the door with one fist.

Billy stiffened at that sound; he could see the door opening, a filthy leer greeting him. He grasped the towel, exhaling sharply. "Y-Yeah," he mumbled. He sighed in relief when the footsteps echoed away from the door.

He dried himself off and redressed in the borrowed clothes that Evelyn had insisted he take. He tugged the sweater on, the freshly washed scent making his nose twitch. He sniffed the sweater again, smiling at the warm, clean smell. He finished dressing and hurried down the stairs. He stopped on the last step, hearing the timid footsteps behind him.

Billy whirled around, looking back to see Jack at the top of the stairs, his eyes on Billy, wary and fearful. Billy curled his lip at him, narrowing his eyes. Jack gripped the banister, nervously swallowing.

"I..." Jack looked down, his gaze on the stairs.

Billy's lips curled into the faintest approving smirk. Jack understood the laws of dominance, Billy was certain of that. He turned and stepped off the last stair, walking to the kitchen.

Jack made a muted sound of pure misery before heading downstairs.

XX

Dinner was a silent affair. Billy gripped his fork, darting quick glances at Bobby, to Evelyn and to the boy she'd introduced as Angel. Billy glanced at Angel, assessing him by his own criteria. He was certainly bigger, taller than Bobby, and muscled. Billy chewed on a green bean. Angel had given him no more than a cursory look and a nod.

He listened to Evelyn speak about her day, and watched with some interest as she tried to coax Jack to eat. Billy smirked again, inwardly rolling his eyes. He was never too upset to pass up food. Jack pushed his food around on his plate, answering only in whispers when necessary.

"Jack, please, you've hardly touched your roast," she touched his forehead with her wrist.

"Are you getting sick again?"

Jack shrank back from her touch. "No..."

Bobby set his glass of milk down, frowning. He shot a warning look to Billy and then leaned forward. "Jack."

Billy paused, watching Jack lift his head an inch or so to acknowledge Bobby.

"Eat," Bobby pointed to the meat that Evelyn had cut into thin strips. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Bobby's face stopped him. "Please."

Jack nodded glumly and began eating small pieces, his shoulders hunched up. Bobby watched over him protectively, ensuring that he ate at least half his meal. Jack mumbled an excuse and all but fled the room.

"Ma..." Bobby dropped his fork, the metal clanging loudly. "This is bullshit. I know you did somethin', Billy!"

Billy kept his attention on his plate, his body tensed and ready to run if needed.

"Bobby! That's enough. Don't you dare blame him for what just happened," she said, standing up. "If Jack's not feeling well, then what on earth does Billy have to do with it?"

"Don't be so naive," Bobby scoffed. "You weren't here before I was today. I know he did somethin' but neither him or Jack will fess up to it."

"Bobby, sit down this instant," Evelyn pointed to his chair. "Whatever may or may not have happened has nothing to do with you. I will deal with any problems."

He sat down with a disgruntled snort. "So, you don't need no one's help anymore, huh?

News to me."

"Robert!"

Billy bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, halfway between laughter and outright fear. Bobby looked thoroughly enraged.

"You aren't helping right now, this is only making things worse," Evelyn glanced at Billy. "Are you alright, sweetheart? I'm sorry, Bobby means well, but his mouth sometimes gets away with him."

Billy toyed with his fork. "M' fine," he murmured. The little flickers of guilt weren't helping matters. He wanted Bobby's approval, but damned if he could figure out how to get it. He'd heard every word that Bobby had said to him and he knew not to touch Jack. He sighed under his breath, frustrated by the new concepts of approval.

"Bobby," Evelyn's voice had smoothed out, her annoyance gone. "I do need your help, but I need you to stop and think before you act."

"I do," Bobby protested. "An' what I think is more than likely the damned truth."

"The point is," she stressed. "That we work together instead of accusing and arguing. Am I being clear enough?"

"Yeah," Bobby sighed.

"Good," she turned back to Billy. "Finish your dinner; I have ice cream for dessert tonight."

Billy's eyes lit up. He loved any kind of sweets. "You got it," he said, crunching his way through a pile of green beans happily.

XX

Jack hovered over his dresser drawer, debating over the clothes before him. He favored the heavy black sweatshirt that Bobby had given him a few months prior. It still smelled like him, the cotton perfectly worn in. He slipped it on, snuggling into the fabric.

With a quick glance to ensure he was unobserved, Jack stuck his hand in his pocket. He fished out the red toothbrush, rubbing his thumb over the bristles. With a sigh, he buried the toothbrush at the back of his sock drawer, covering it with a pair of wooly socks. He closed the drawer, the bang echoing in the room. There...at the very least, his toothbrush would still be his no matter what.

Jack curled up on the bed, digging his homework back out. He worked steadily on his math work, chewing on his pencil for inspiration while he deciphered the page of fractions. He heard the door open after some time. Jack tensed up, half expecting to see Billy looming over him. It was the scent of lilacs that calmed him. He looked over his shoulder at Evelyn, his lips quirking in an almost smile.

"Jackie," she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I brought you some dessert."

He sat up, the smell of chocolate chip ice cream wafting under his nose. She smiled, offering him the bowl.

"Go on, have a nibble. I know you're not feeling the best right now, but a treat might help."

"Mom...I don't...I'm not hungry…" he pushed the bowl away, guilt gnawing away at him.

Evelyn edged closer to him. "I know when one of my boys is upset," she persisted. "Do you feel like talking?"

Jack shook his head. "No..."

She held up the spoon. "Try some? I added little drizzles of caramel, just the way you like it."

Jack hunched up, folding up on himself. "Mom..." he was horrified when tears prickled under his eyelids, "Please…"

"I'm worried about you. I'd like to think that we can talk to each other about anything."

Jack turned to look at her, his blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Stop it; stop acting like I still fit in here!"

Evelyn set the bowl down on the bedside table. "Jack..."

"No! Don't you say it! Don't you be like everyone else! Don't lie to me, please, Mom, please don't lie to me, an' tell me I belong here!" Jack shouted, moving away from her.

She sat perfectly still, her hands in full view. "Jack," she soothed. "Jackie...Come here, please? Come sit with me."

"Mom, please," Jack whispered, tears thick in his throat. "God, don't do this. You said I could stay, you said I belonged here."

"You do belong here," she smiled sadly. "You're my Jackie. No one's ever going to replace you."

Jack flinched. God...that right there was the nerve, the white-hot pain of everything. "You don't need me."

"Jackie, even a hundred more kids would never, ever replace you. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

He made a soft sound in his throat. "Please...don't make me go, I wanna stay here. I wanna stay with you, with Bobby, an' Angel and Jerry."

"Jack, listen to me," Evelyn touched a hand to his. He tensed in anticipation, but nothing followed. "Billy will not replace you. He's…well, he's lost and frightened, like you were, like all of you were at one point or another. He's been through suffering, like you have. The two of you have so much in common. And he's scared, just like you were in the beginning."

"He's too mean to be scared," Jack mumbled.

Evelyn curled her fingers with Jack's. "No, he's a frightened young man, acting the only way he knows how. Bobby was like that, he still acts like that sometimes."

Jack sniffled, edging closer to her. He badly needed one of her hugs. "You think he's like Bobby?"

"Yes," she nodded. She smoothed some of Jack's messy hair back from his face. "I think he's a lot like Bobby. They come from the same rough neighborhoods, the same kind of everyone for himself type of thinking. I know this is hard for you, Jack, but I swear, you are here with me, you are very wanted, loved like nothing else, and above all else, safe."

Jack crawled onto her lap, curling up and resting his head under her chin. She smiled, rocking him slowly. "You're getting so tall now; soon you'll be able to pick me up like this."

"Swear I get to stay?" Jack looked up at her.

Evelyn kissed his forehead. "I swear," she whispered, rocking him until the tremors running through him stopped.

XX

Billy stood at the top of the stairs, a pang of intense longing seeping through him. He sat down on the stair, listening to the murmurs between Jack and Evelyn, listening to her hum soothing sounds, and he could only imagine how good it must have felt. He closed his eyes, pretending for one brief minute that he was there, tucked in her lap and being cuddled, loved for once.

XX


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Another Life 5/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

For littlewitch34 cause she's all kinds of awesome.

xx

It was strange, Billy considered as he leaned back in the metal chair. Nothing more had been said after the dinner, no side glances from Bobby or lectures from Evelyn. Billy lowered his eyelids, listening to the hustle and bustle around him. He shifted uncomfortably, the metal frame digging into his arms. He had expected to be bitched at, to be yelled, or beaten...anything but this odd, strange act. It was as if Evelyn wasn't really upset. Billy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, wishing she'd get it over with and punish him already.

"Don't worry, the doctor will see us soon," Evelyn patted Billy's shoulder, a clipboard in her other hand. "I know it's boring here, but I need to get medical records set up for you." She favoured him with a smile and returned to the form on the clip board.

Billy sighed again. The visit to the children's aid office had not been pleasant. He scowled at the carpeted floor. They'd asked him questions, questions he hadn't wanted to answer. There'd been pictures taken, proof of the marks and scars on his skin, a case opened and an investigation now underway. He gritted his teeth. They'd had no right to ask him those questions, he fumed silently.

All too soon, a receptionist called for them. Billy dragged his feet along the way to the doctor's rooms, glaring at everyone he passed. "Right in here," the nurse opened the door and dropped the file folder in the slot near the door. "He can strip down and put this on," she handed Evelyn a folded up paper gown. "The doctor will be in shortly."

Billy looked to Evelyn, horrified. "I...uh," he shifted from one foot to the other.

She smiled and passed him the paper gown. "Knock on the door when you're covered up." With that, Evelyn exited the room, waiting in the hallway by the door.

Billy stripped off in record time. He slipped the gown on, holding it closed with one hand. He grimaced and knocked on the door before scurrying over to the bed and sitting down on it.

Evelyn opened the door, poking her head in. "Alright for me to come in?"

He nodded, scooting back further on the bed, the paper sheet under him crinkling and rustling. "Yeah...Might as well be naked for how much it covers."

"I know, not very comfy are they?" Evelyn sat in the chair beside the bed. "The exam won't take very long."

Billy fidgeted on the bed. "Why do I gotta do this?"

"Because I need medical records for you," she explained, her calm, blue eyes studying him. "We have no existing records on you and seeing as your home situation being what it was, there's no records there, either. You need to be brought up to date. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"We don't see no docs or hospitals at home," he mumbled. He squinted at the chart that lined one wall. "Eddie fixes broken shit an' wounds, y' know?"

Evelyn nodded. "And Eddie is your...?"

"Kind of like a bodyguard. He's Bones' guy in charge, like if somethin' happens, he takes care o' it."

"I see," she said. "Did you get along well with him?"

Billy shrugged. "Kinda. He was better than some o' them. Some get real ugly n' rough at night. He brought me food an' patched me up when I needed it."

"You mentioned Bones, your father. What about your mother?"

Billy closed his eyes, his skin prickling. "I...I dunno."

"Billy?" Evelyn touched his lower arm. Billy flinched back violently. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry," she sat back, keeping the distance between them.

Billy eyed her warily, his chest hitching with shallow breaths. "I..she's gone, she ain't around no more."

"She left, you mean?"

"I guess so," he mumbled, staring at the poster on the wall, the words a jumble as hot tears prickled under his eyelids. "It don't matter anyway."

Evelyn nodded sadly. "I think it matters. Family...when you can't rely on anything else, family is what you fall back on. My boys, we've made our own family now. And we're stronger for it."

Billy snorted, blinking until he was sure the tears were gone. The door opened as the doctor came into the room and Billy tensed up, scowling at the man.

xx

Billy was silent on the ride home. He curled up on the seat as much as he could, his arm aching. Evelyn hummed along to the music on the cassette player, her fingers drumming over the steering wheel. Billy rested his head to the window, biting his lip.

He followed her into the house, glad to be out of the frigid cold again. Evelyn slipped her coat, scarf and gloves off. "Here, you can put your things on the coat rack. Try not to track too much snow and slush in, alright?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I'm going to get a load of laundry in. You don't have to stay in your room," she gestured to the kitchen and living room. "Feel free to watch television if you want. If you're hungry, you can help yourself to whatever you want."

Billy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah...ok."

"It'll be ok, Billy. it'll get easier."

He sat down on the bottom stairs, looking at nothing in particular. He waited until her footsteps faded away from him before sighing. Billy forced himself upstairs. He stretched out on his bed, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

It was the slightly hushed words that roused him hours later. Billy rolled onto his side, tense and aware. He strained his ears, listening.

"...Bobby, you've no idea," Evelyn's voice floated up the stairs.

Billy sat up, his heart pounding.

"I ain't surprised, y' know," Bobby sighed and the sound of a can opening echoed through the house. "Look, you might know about this sorta thing, what with Jack an' all, but this kid, I think somethin' worse mighta happened."

"Those scars...that one on his chest," Evelyn murmured. "That poor boy. I nearly cried when I saw some of the markings. And he...well it was almost like he zoned out once the doctor touched him. He was there, but, but it was like his mind wasn't."

Billy scrunched his eyes shut, his heart thudding harder against his ribcage. He moved off the bed and tugged his sweater on. He pushed at the window, yanking on the old wooden frame. The wood screeched and Billy froze, panting in the silent room.

"He had to have his inoculations; he's never had a single one. But his arms are littered with needle tracks."

Billy groaned low in his throat, panicking. He pushed harder at the window, his adrenaline forcing it up higher.

"And there's old fractures, broken bones from years ago. It's really something that he can walk without a limp from how many times he's broken his left leg. The doctor swears that he shows signs of being..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Billy screamed, pounding at the glass frame with his fists.

Through the screams, he could hear rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. He smashed his hand against the frustratingly thick glass, ripping at the wooden frame. The door slammed open behind him. He struggled against the strong arms that were pulling him back from the window.

"No...No! Don't touch me, don't ya dare!" he shrieked. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"Stop, stop," a voice chanted in his ear. "Stop now, Billy. You're safe man, I swear it."

Billy writhed in the grip. "No," he moaned, his efforts slowing.

"Shh...Listen to me now," the voice continued, the arms cradling him closer, controlling his flailing limbs. "Stop...You hear me? You hear me, right? Just us, no one else...that's it, yeah calm down now..."

Billy stilled before something cracked inside him. He turned onto his side and buried his face in the fabric before him, sobbing brokenly against the person that was holding tight. A hand stroked his messy hair, soothing sounds near his ear.

"Shh, it's ok, you're ok. Billy, calm down, kid, its ok. We aren't gonna hurt you."

Billy rubbed his face against Bobby's neck, he was sure it was Bobby; he knew that scent by then. He shuddered. "It's ok," he choked out. He released Bobby's shirt and with fumbling fingers, reached for his own jeans. He unbuttoned them, the tears running faster.

"No!" Bobby put his hand over Billy's. "No, none of that. I don't want that."

Billy crumpled against him, crying harder. The scent of flowers wafted over him, a smooth warm hand touching his cheek. He cringed back from the touch. "No…"

"Billy, sweetheart, open your eyes. Yes, good boy, look at me."

He squinted at Evelyn, the image blurred above him. He sniffled and shied back from her touch. She smoothed his damp hair back, stroking his face. Billy gripped Bobby's shirt, deeply frightened. Bobby held him close, murmuring words of comfort to him.

Gradually he calmed. He wiped at his tear stained face, sniffling. "I-I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Evelyn sat back on the edge of Billy's bed. "It's fine."

Billy hitched in an unsteady breath. "Just do it already," he tugged on his sweater, yanking at it. "Get it over with, it's fuckin' wreckin' me."

"Billy, Christ's sake, keep your clothes on!" Bobby pushed back at the fabric, his stomach rolling at the sight of the scars.

"No, no, I can't take this shit, jus' do it," he pleaded. "Fuckin' punish me already."

Evelyn leaned in, catching Billy's face in her hands. "Shh," she murmured. "We don't do that here, ever. The boys roughhouse but that's it. We don't use physical violence to deal with problems, Billy."

"Don't lie..." Billy whispered. "P-please...I deserve it. Jus' do it. Don't make me wait like this."

"I've never lifted a hand to any of my kids," she kissed his forehead, ignoring the sound of anguish that escaped him. "I never will. I don't believe in that. But I believe in you, Billy. You're safe, sweetheart. Very safe."

He gripped Bobby's shirt, moving away from her loving touches and words. "No...No, it's not real."

Bobby held him tightly, restraining him. Billy lay back against him, drained completely. He closed his eyes, his grip loosening only when he fell into an exhausted sleep. Bobby lifted him up and placed him on the bed. He covered Billy with a thin blanket. He sat back on his heels, sighing.

Billy snuffled in his sleep and rolled over, clutching at the pillow. Bobby looked to Evelyn, his eyes dark.

"Don't…You don't gotta say it, Ma." He stood up, his back cracking. "That scar, Jesus...What the fuck did they do to him?"

Evelyn took a white linen cloth from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. She shook her head. "Terrible things," she whispered. "He was very upset during the case opening this morning. He didn't want to talk about it."

Bobby smoothed the strands of hair back from Billy's flushed face. "He ran away. He musta given up on bein' used like that." He tucked a loose curl behind Billy's ear, his thumb tracing a thin scar that ran the length of his neck. "I know what happens in these kinda gangs. I think...I think he's a lot more fucked up then we thought."

"Bobby...Language," Evelyn smiled through her tears. "Really, what example are you, huh?"

"A foul mouthed one?" Bobby flashed a worn grin at her.

She stood next to him, the two of them watching Billy sleep. She sighed. "He needs so much help, Bobby."

"You never backed down from a challenge before," he reminded her. "Where would I be, if you gave up, huh?"

XX


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Another Life 6/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

For littlewitch34 cause she's all kinds of awesome.

XX

Jack crept into the house, his backpack clutched tightly in one hand. He could hear the sounds of chopping coming from the kitchen, smell the cooking roast beef in the oven and it made his eyes water. He closed the door behind him silently. As he tugged his knit hat off, he leaned forward, peering into the living room.

Billy sat on the couch, one knee to his chest, gnawing absently on his thumbnail. His eyes were focused on the flickering television in front of him. Jack took a step back, the floorboard creaking. He glared at the offending wooden floorboard. Billy stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Uh," Jack gripped the bag tighter. "Hey…"

Billy studied him for a long moment. He blinked and looked away, burrowing deeper into the large hooded sweatshirt he had on. Jack shifted on his feet. Billy's silence unnerved him. He unwrapped his scarf, slipped his mitts off and hung his coat up, ready to bolt if Billy suddenly rushed him.

He toed his boots off, carefully avoiding the carpeted area with his slushy boots. The past days had been confusing to say the least. Billy had spent much of his time sleeping or curled up in the corner of the couch, avidly watching the television. He flat out ignored Jack most of the time, only darting pointed looks at him every so often. It was a very uneasy truce.

Jack walked into the living room, eyeing Billy warily. He was, in fact, quite afraid of the boy. Billy towered over him, making him feel small and weak. The age difference was only a few years but Jack felt every month of those years when he stood near Billy. He put his backpack down by the end of the coffee table, already thinking of the homework he needed to complete.

"Jackie?" Evelyn poked her head into the room and smiled at them both. "Good, you're home."

"Yeah, I stayed behind to help Mrs. Roberts with the books in the library," he nodded. "She needed the donations sorted."

She smiled proudly at him. "Glad to hear it, Jackie. You have homework to finish?"

"Yeah," he made a face. "Math an' history."

"Get started on it then. Dinner'll be ready in forty minutes or so."

He nodded and sat down near the couch. Jack glanced at Billy, his heart skipping a beat at the look on his face. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his binder and history textbook. 'I will not panic,' he chanted silently. 'He wouldn't dare...not with Mom right here...please God.'

Billy made a sound and shook his head. "Suckass," he muttered under his breath.

Jack froze, his ears burning with embarrassment. He gripped his pencil and chanced another look at Billy, a white hot ball of anger sparking inside him for a moment. He exhaled, willing the anger to fade. "I like helping," he whispered.

Billy turned his head, smirking at him. "I bet. I bet ya love the attention, don't ya?"

"Shut up!" Jack hissed back at him. "You don't even know me, you...you wanna-be thug!"

Billy's smirk vanished and a ugly sneer replaced it. "One more word outta you, an' even Bobby ain't gonna be able t' piece you together when I'm done with ya."

Jack bit his lip and looked down at his history textbook. He hunched his shoulders up, blinking rapidly. The words on the page blurred before him, hot, angry tears gathering in his eyes. "I-I'm not afraid of you."

There was a moment's pause before Billy chuckled. "Ya should be, _Jackie boy_. Ya should be."

Jack flinched and kept his head down. A thick silence filled the room, both very aware of the others presence.

XX

Billy burrowed down deeper into his blankets, cozy and warm. He listened to the sound of his breathing, enjoying the delicious warmth of his bed. He smiled sadly. He remembered far too many freezing cold nights when he'd been glad to have one of the men in bed with him as it meant more body heat to keep him warm. Billy's stomach twisted. "Don't think 'bout it," he whispered.

"Billy? Billy, come on now, it's time to get up," a voice called into his room. He poked his head out, his hair sticking up every which way.

"Do I hafta?"

Evelyn nodded from the doorway. "Yes. We're going to the school to get you registered and tested and then out for some quick shopping. You need supplies for the school year and I only have so many hand me downs still in good condition."

Billy sat up a little, biting his lip. "I don't need no schoolin'. I can work, do a job or some shit."

"Billy, language please," she crossed the room in a few brisk steps and pushed the dark blue curtains back, letting the weak morning sunshine trickle in. "And yes, you need to attend school. You're only thirteen after all. There's not many places that would hire you at thirteen, at least not anything too serious. A paper route maybe," she mused.

He frowned, tugging the blankets closer to him. "But..."

"What?" Evelyn paused by the dresser.

"How..." Billy's thumb strayed near his mouth, the urge to bite on it very strong. "How am I s'posed t' pay you back if I ain't workin'?"

She nodded slowly. "Billy, listen to me real good right now, alright?"

He bit down on his lip, forcing his hand back from his face. She smiled a gentle smile at him and crossed her arms casually. "You don't have to pay me back. I get money from the state for taking care of you. They send me money to help cover your expenses, to help take care of you. You owe me nothing."

He shook his head stubbornly. "No one does nothin' for free," he mumbled.

"I know it sounds strange to you, but the money isn't the reason I do this. Every cent of that amount goes towards taking care of you. I also work a regular job at the hospital to pay my bills. And even if I never received a nickel for this, I'd still do it in a heartbeat."

Billy swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "Why?"

"I have my reasons," she said with a kind smile. "Now, up please. You need to get ready. Go grab a shower before Bobby wakes up and uses all the hot water. Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs."

He nodded, his fingers twisting and clenching in the sheets. Evelyn left the room, a faint scent of lilacs in the air. Billy pressed his hands to his eyes, rubbing tiredly at them. "Damn it...Damn her...Stupid bullshit lies...I ain't fallin' for this," he muttered. "I...I can't."

XX

The nasal tones of the Principal's voice made Billy's ears twitch. He sighed loudly and drummed his fingers along his thigh. Evelyn touched his shoulder, a silent reminder to keep quiet. She nodded along to the Principal's words, a polite but strained smile on her face.

"I understand," she interjected finally, stopping the man mid-sentence. "I know that Billy's case is a, well, unique one, but I'm sure he'll be able to assimilate into a regular classroom."

The Principal sat back on his squeaky chair, clearing his throat. Billy's fingers itched to make fists. He glared at the nameplate on the desk. Mr. Terrin, it read in shiny gold letters. He pictured himself driving the nameplate into the fat man's skull and grinned.

"Surely then, you must understand, Mrs. Mercer," Mr. Terrin leaned forward, tenting his fingers. "It's not only that he's not been in a school before, but also that his test scores are so very low. He'll need months of remedial classes before he can join a regular classroom."

Billy gritted his teeth and rubbed his fingers over his jeans. Evelyn sat up straighter in her seat. "Yes, but as I've explained to you, Billy's scores reflect his upbringing. He is a very smart child and he will do well in any learning program." She pointed to the opened folder on the desk. "As you see, he has basic writing and math skills."

"I see," Mr. Terrin rubbed one thick finger along his double chin. "The best we can do right now is put him into our remedial program for a few weeks and then re-test him. At that point, we can re-assess whether he can be moved to a more current classroom."

Evelyn nodded. "If that's the best we can hope for right now, then I'd like him enrolled as soon as possible."

"We'll arrange for his schedule to be made up. He'll be able to start on Monday."

"Thank you," she gave him another tight lipped smile. "I appreciate the time you've taken to see us."

She shook Mr. Terrin's hand. "Oh, by the way, Mrs. Mercer," he said, his rubbery lips flicking into an odd smile. "Jack's shown a small improvement in his public speeches for his English class."

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, we're all quite proud of him."

Billy rolled his eyes and bit down hard on his tongue to keep his vicious words safe in his mouth.

"Yes, quite an improvement. Though he's quite reluctant to speak in class, we have seen some progress."

Evelyn stood abruptly, drawing herself up, her shoulders thrown back. Billy sneaked a glance at Mr. Terrin, snickering silently at the unease in the man's face. "Thank you," she said. "Jack was another of your 'special' cases, Mr. Terrin, if I'm not mistaken. It's wonderful to see my boys flourish when given a chance, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes of course," Mr. Terrin stood as well. "We'll see you on Monday, then?"

"Absolutely," she flashed a smile at him, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Billy, come please."

He stood up and leaned over the desk a little, his eyes dark and very unamused. Mr. Terrin stared up at him, a fleeting look of fear on his sweaty face. Billy followed Evelyn from the room, his shoulders hunched.

"Uh...E-Evelyn," Billy stumbled a bit as he walked. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "You...ya really don't like that guy, do ya?"

Evelyn's lips thinned and she shook her head, white hair gleaming in the dim hallway. "Not very much. He's not my first choice for Principal at this school. Stay under his radar, Billy. I've had problems with him in the past and you'd do well to avoid provoking a suspension. You mind me, Billy, is that clear?"

"Yes'm," he mumbled.

She shook her head again. "He's...not a nice man. Now, I believe you need some school supplies and some newer boots."

Billy kicked at the tiled floor, his boots badly scuffed and well worn. He shrugged. "Don't need nothin'. They're fine."

"Nonetheless, you still need a proper pair." She held the door open for him, a bolt of sunshine from outside illuminating her for a brief moment. Billy felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked...He blinked, stepping out onto the pavement, his eyes stinging. For a brief moment, he'd seen love and understanding in her eyes. He fisted his hands in his pockets, clinging to the idea that she'd meant that look for him.

XX

Bobby stood back in the garage, muttering to himself. "Damned car," he wiped his hands clean and reached for the funnels that lined one shelf. He heard the door creak open and paused, smiling slowly. "Jackie, that you?"

"Yeah..." was the answer after a moment.

Bobby took one of the funnels and the bottle on the next shelf. "C'mere, I need your help."

Jack popped up, a big smile on his face. "Yeah?" He dropped his backpack by the door and hurried over to his side. "Help with what?"

"Hold the funnel steady for me," Bobby handed the orange cone to him. He uncapped the bottle. "Need more fluids, y' know? Car can't run without them."

Jack nodded, listening patiently as Bobby described how to check the fluids of the car, when to refill, when to flush them out. Most of it he didn't really understand, but he didn't mind. He held the funnels steady as Bobby refilled from each bottle, soaking up the one on one attention from him.

Bobby passed him a roll of paper towel and some Windex. "Here, go clean the inside windshield."

"Alright," Jack hopped into the car. He separated the sheets and lined them up on the dashboard. He eyed the windshield and triggered the nozzle of the bottle, starting the spray. "Bobby?" he called as he began wiping the glass clean.

"Yeah?" Bobby leaned back against the old wooden cabinet that doubled as a desk. He dug his cigarettes out, lighting one.

"Do you..." Jack licked his lower lip nervously. "How come Billy's here?"

Bobby inhaled, letting the smoke puff back out in small drifts. "You know why. Ma's helpin' him the same way she did for us."

"But he's not a foster kid, he's a runaway." Jack squirted the glass again, his forehead furrowed.

"So, what're you sayin'? That he doesn't deserve no help?" Bobby walked over to the side of the car. "Jack...That isn't very nice."

"He isn't very nice," Jack mumbled. He wiped at the glass, the paper towel crumpling in his hand. "He should just go back home with his family. He's got family so why does he need ours?"

Bobby stared at him. Jack shrugged a little, scrubbing harder at the glass, his heart pounding under the weight of Bobby's stare.

"His family is the reason he ran away," Bobby flicked his cigarette, disappointment etched deeply in his face. "Jack, man, you don't even know what he's been through. I'm surprised you're bein' so damn cold. He needs a proper family. How would you like it if we made you go, just cause you got some asshole uncle that might hurt you but still wants to keep you with 'im?"

Jack dropped the handful of paper towel. "I..I.." he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, it would hurt, wouldn't it?" Bobby took a long drag on his cigarette. "Look, I know he's rough an' kinda nasty but you would be too if you grew up like him. Try an' remember what it was like when you first got here, huh?"

"Bobby..." Jack whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I thought I taught you better than bein' like this." Bobby shook his head, flicking the ash loose from his cigarette. "He's scared, Jack, I can't stress that shit to you enough. Everythin' he knows, it doesn't count here. It's damned scary to leave the world ya know."

Jack nodded numbly. He slipped out of the car and walked around the vehicle, searching for his back pack.

"Jack...Jack, damn it, I'm talkin' to you."

"I got homework, I hafta go start it," Jack grabbed the bag and took off, the door slamming behind him.

XX

Billy wiggled his toes in his boots. His new boots, he corrected himself. The boots came up to his calves, snugly wrapped around his legs. He looked at Evelyn, smiling somewhat shyly. "Uh...thanks. They're fuckin' great."

She arched an eyebrow at him. He felt heat creep into his neck. "Um, sorry, they're great, honest."

Evelyn patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you like them," she gathered up the hat, scarf and mitts from the hand basket along with the box for the boots. "You can wear those home if you want," she added, grabbing the tag from the boots.

He stood up, wiggling his toes again. His feet were so warm. "I...thanks. For...uh, everythin'. You don't hafta be so nice."

"Being kind isn't a matter of whether or not we have to," she said, leading him to the cash register. "It's something we do because it's the right thing to do."

Billy nodded, his fingers trailing over the rows of candy bars. He flicked two fingers expertly, the candy bar slipping up his sleeve with an ease that came from years of practice. Evelyn set the items on the checkout and looked back at him. "I'll need to pay for the candy bar before you eat it," she said casually.

"What candy bar?"

"The one that you're holding onto."

Billy took a step back from her. "I didn't steal nothin'."

"And I suppose you think I'm going to believe that it happened to jump into your coat sleeve on its own free will?"

Billy glared at her. "I said I didn't fuckin' steal nothin'!"

She touched one hand to his curled fingers. He flinched, his eyes closing in anticipation. She slipped the package down his wrist and placed it on the conveyor belt. "If you'd like something, tell me," she said, as calm as if nothing untoward had occurred. "Please don't steal; you have no reason to anymore."

Billy stared down at the floor, his cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. "I...s-sorry."

"Not everyone is going to be so lenient," she advised him. "There's consequences to shoplifting, even if it's only a candy bar. You don't want to end up in jail over sticky fingers, right?"

"No..." he mumbled.

"Billy, look at me," she touched his fingers again.

He jerked back from her, frightened blue eyes staring at her. "I'm not going to hurt you," she soothed. "But there's reasons why we don't break the law. Stealing is wrong, no matter what."

Billy nodded, dropping his gaze again. He was a thief; he'd been one for years. "Yeah..."

She turned back to the conveyor belt, making polite chitchat with the cashier. Billy trudged along after her, confused and frustrated once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Another Life 7/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

For littlewitch34 cause she's all kinds of awesome.

xx

_Two weeks earlier_

"The fuck do ya mean you can't fuckin' find him?" Bones slapped a meaty hand down on his desk, his dark, beady eyes magnified behind his thick glasses. "How fuckin' hard is it t' find one dumb ass teenager in this city?"

Eddie shrugged and flicked his cigarette. "Looks like he don't wanna be found obviously."

"That ungrateful little bitch," Bones snorted. "He pulls this runnin' away shit all the time, made o' the same cloth as his bitch mama. He'll come crawlin' home, beggin' an' pleadin'. He always does eventually, don't he? He knows what's right."

Eddie grunted. He took a long drag from his cigarette. "No one's seen 'im, Boss. I checked the usual spots, nothin', no one matchin' him comes up."

Bones sorted through the stacks of money on his desk. He scooped up a pile and wrapped a blue rubber band around it. "Find him, I don't care how long it takes, I want that fuckin' punk brought back. An' then I'll give him a whippin' he ain't gonna forget any time soon. Thinks he can steal from me an' run away? Halfwit little faggot," he muttered, spitting on the floor.

"You think he left Boston?" Eddie exhaled, blowing a smoke ring out lazily. "S' possible y' know."

Bones set the money stack down on the edge of the desk. "He better not have. Take this, start askin' more questions. I own his bitch ass, he's mine an' I want him back here. He needs t' man up an' learn how t' run things here. An' if I hafta beat him into the ground to remind him, then God as my witness, I will."

Eddie leaned forward and pocketed the money. "Ya got it. That cop was back the other day, pokin' her nose in an' askin' questions."

"Fuckin' cops," Bones spat. He ran a meaty hand through his sweat soaked hair. "Move the labs. I need a more secure place."

"An' the guns?" Eddie gestured to the wall. "You got 'em locked up right?"

"Oh yeah," Bones smirked and flipped open his ledger, adjusting the totals for the chop shop. "They're secure."

He looked up from his ledgers after a moment, squinting at Eddie in the dim light. The garage office was filthy and dark. "You'd best find him. I want him back."

Eddie nodded and tucked the cigarette between his lips. "Yessir," he muttered. He left the office, his boot heels echoing on the cement floor.

XX

"Mom," Jerry bounded through the kitchen door, his dark eyes gleaming with excitement. "Mom! She said yes!"

Evelyn looked up from the dough she was flattening on the floured counter top. "Jeremiah, close that door, you're letting all the heat out," she scolded him even as she smiled. "Then come here and give me the details."

Jerry pushed the door closed impatiently. "I can't believe..I'm gonna be gettin' with her. I talked to her parents, her daddy was some kinda pissed at me, but I think we understand each other." He tugged his gloves off and ruffled Jack's hair as he passed the kitchen table.

Jack scowled, pushing at the dough he was mixing. "Don't," he muttered, his protest unheard as Evelyn and Jerry discussed his engagement to Camille. He moved the spoon in a circular motion, pushing halfheartedly at the dough. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Billy. He gripped the spoon harder, gritting his teeth.

"She's gonna move in with me," Jerry leaned against the counter, swiping a still warm cookie from the racks. He bit into it, groaning. "Mm, anyway, so she's movin' in next week. I'm gonna grab Angel an' Bobby to help me with her shit."

Evelyn nodded, passing him a napkin. "So you'd best remember that she won't want to see your dirty socks and underpants on the floor," she winked at him. "Jerry, the boy hovering in the hall is Billy, you remember me telling you about him?"

Jerry wiped his hands clean and nodded. "Oh yeah, hey Billy, nice to meet ya."

Billy eyed him silently, his body tensed and wary.

"Say hello to Jerry," Evelyn coaxed patiently. Jack hunched up, shoving the bowl back harder on the table to break the silence. "Jack, please, easy on my mixing bowl, sweetheart."

"Hi," Billy mumbled, his thumb straying near his lips.

Evelyn smiled. "Good," she nodded. "Here, come give these cookies a whirl, hm?"

Jerry passed a chocolate chip cookie to him when he finally made his way over. "How you doin' here so far?"

"Ok..I guess," Billy ate the cookie in two quick bites. He licked the stray smudges of chocolate off his fingers.

"Good to hear. I know it's hard at first, but you'll fit right in soon enough," Jerry snagged another cookie and kissed Evelyn's cheek. "Thanks Ma, I'm gonna go grab Angel. He down at the rink with Bobby still?"

"As far as I know," she nodded. "Tell them to head back here soon though."

"Yes ma'am," Jerry grinned and jogged back outside, too excited to stop and put his gloves on. The boor banged shut and Billy jumped a little, unnerved by the sudden silence. He licked his lips.

"Uh, um, E-Evelyn," he stumbled over her name. "Can I get 'nother cookie?"

She lifted one off the cooling racks. "Of course. Jack, do you want one?"

Jack shrugged and pushed at the batter. "Well, do you or don't you?" Evelyn handed one to Billy, and slipped another off, passing it to Jack at the table. He glared at the cookie and shoved the bowl to the side.

"Jack?"

He swallowed and pushed at his chair, the metal scraping over the linoleum. "No."

Billy leaned to the side, watching him curiously. "They're good, Evelyn," he said between bites.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Billy, his hands shaking. "Shut up!"

"Jackie!" Evelyn stepped between them. "What kind of behaviour is that?"

Billy rolled his eyes, sneering at Jack from behind Evelyn. 'Pussy,' he mouthed.

"Mom, I..." Jack trembled from the force of his anger. "No, I don't want any..He's.." Jack pushed the chair back to the table. He couldn't bring himself to tell Evelyn how he felt, to let the words out for once. Evelyn moved closer to him, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

"Jackie, please, talk to me," she sat on one of the chairs, both hands resting on the table before her.

"No! You don't listen, you're gonna be like Bobby an' take his side!"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I want to hear why you're upset. Please Jack?"

Billy glared at Jack, his eyes a cold icy blue, daring him to say a word. Jack bit his lip hard.

"Nothing...it's nothing..." he choked out. "I'm sorry." He ran from the kitchen, the door to his bedroom slamming shut moments later.

Evelyn sighed, resting her head to one hand. "Jackie..." she murmured sadly.

Billy sat in Jack's vacated chair and picked up the spoon. "Want me t' mix this?" he asked, poking at the flour mixture with the tip of the wooden spoon. She nodded, watching him for several minutes.

"Billy?"

"Yeah?" he glanced at her, one hand holding the bowl steady.

"I hope you know that you don't need to fight for my attention," she leaned back in the chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I love all my boys equally, even when they misbehave."

Billy chewed on the inside of his lip while he stirred the dough mixtures. "I didn't do nothin'," he mumbled.

"Jack is...a very timid boy. He has a hard time expressing himself. Normally, I don't step in when the boys tease each other unless it gets out of hand, but I'm worried about Jack."

A flicker of fury was visible for a second in Billy's eyes before he suppressed the rage. "We don't uh, talk or nothin' normally."

"I'd like it if you did. Start slow, I'll bet the two of you could find something to talk about," she stood up and leaned over him, showing him how to stir the bowl properly. "Give it a try, Billy? For me?"

"Yeah...ok," he leaned in against her a little, relishing in the soft fabric of her sweater, the gentle scent of lilacs that wafted closer as she did. He smiled, pleased to have her alone with him.

xx

_Two days later_

Jack kicked his feet back and forth on the tiled floor, his head drooping down so low that his chin brushed his chest. He sighed, gingerly touching the large bruise that covered one cheek. He hissed, tears blurring his vision. He dropped his hand back to his side, a tear rolling down his bruised cheek. It splashed onto his backpack, darkening the fabric.

The sound of Bobby's boots clomping down the hallway made him sit up straight. He inhaled, wild fear in his eyes. "No...Oh god..." he clutched at his backpack, his palms slick with sweat.

The receptionist huffed at him, her disapproval evident. "Shh!" she admonished him, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her beak nose.

"The fuck is goin' on?" Bobby demanded when he pushed the office door open. He looked to the left, spotting Jack.

Jack shrunk back under the strength of his glare. "B-Bobby, I can explain," he whispered. "I started it..."

"Explain what? That you were in some fight? Who hit you?!" he touched Jack's chin, ignoring the flinch from him.

"Mr. Mercer, please keep your voice down!" the receptionist stood up, glaring at him.

Bobby let go of him and turned sharply to the side. "Aw, sit down," he snapped. "Yeah, I remember you. Still got that pole up your ass?"

She turned a horrid shade of indignant purple. "H-How dare you!"

"That's enough," Mr. Terrin said from the doorway. "All of you. Mr. Mercer, if you and Jack would follow me into my office?"

Bobby fisted one hand in Jack's sweater and hauled him up. "Go," he nudged him forward.

Mr. Terrin nodded to the secretary. "I'm sorry, Ms. Stedman. I'll speak to them both."

She sniffed, tugging her cardigan sweater closer. "Animals, the lot of them."

Bobby growled at her as he walked into the office. Jack tripped and stumbled a little, his heart thudding painfully against his ribs. Bobby was going to kill him, he was sure of it. Jack sat on the chair to the right, his backpack tightly clasped in his arms.

Mr. Terrin took a seat. He eyed the both of them with thinly veiled contempt. "Mr. Mercer," he began. "I was hoping that your mother would come to pick up Jack."

"She's at work," Bobby shifted impatiently in his own chair. "Can we make this quick? I got Billy waitin' in the car."

Jack stared at the carpeted floor, his face flushed. Mr. Terrin flipped open a folder and made a quick note. He tapped his pen on the desktop blotter, a small smile on his lips. "Jack was involved in an altercation with two other boys during the afternoon recess. Both of the victims claim that he attacked them first."

Bobby stared at Mr. Terrin for several seconds before he laughed. "Yeah right. Jack attacked them, huh? Pull the other leg; I don't wanna wind up limpin' outta here."

"Mr. Mercer, I assure you that this is quite serious."

"Look, you can yak at me until your lips fall off but I still don't believe for one goddamned second that Jack of all people would attack someone an' he sure as shit wouldn't do that unless he was provoked," Bobby leaned forward, anger darkening his face. "So maybe you need to tell me why Jack fought back, huh?"

Mr. Terrin's lips twitched and his nostrils flared. "It's of no surprise to me, what with your reputation, you and your...brothers, that Jack would start acting out in this manner. However, times have changed, and detentions no longer suffice in the face of physical bullying."

"Bullying," Bobby snorted. "Look at him; he's too small to knock them down hard."

"Yes, well we assumed the same about you, and look where that led us," Mr. Terrin eyed him again with great disgust.

Bobby was halfway out of his chair, ready to yank the bastard over the desk by his tie when he heard the soft sniffle from Jack. He paused, hissing angrily. "If you ever talk down to me again, oh man, they won't find all of you," he muttered.

Jack put his bag down, shaking with the effort of not crying. "B-Bobby, please...I did it, I started it. Can we go home…please, I wanna go home."

Mr. Terrin smiled his slimy smile once Bobby had backed off and nodded. "Jack's been given a three day suspension. He can return to school after that. I've had his teachers gather all his homework. I do want to see Evelyn, and I will call for a follow up sit down with her. This kind of behaviour will not be tolerated, no matter the child's...history."

Bobby leaned over the desk, his voice a furious growl. "You don't know the half of what it means to be so fuckin' scared of your own home. If I find out you've been talkin' down to Jack, so help you, so fucking help you, I will show you what the fuck fear is."

"Is-s that a t-threat?" Mr. Terrin stuttered, backing away from him.

"A friendly warning," Bobby flashed a grin at him. "You'd best heed that. C'mon Jack, let's get outta here."

Jack followed him silently, his face pale except for the bruises that lined his skin.

xx

Billy sighed and stretched out in the backseat of Bobby's car. He huddled down in the warmth of his coat and the blanket Bobby had stashed back there. He snuggled into it, humming to himself. A few people walked by the car, peering at him through the windows curiously. Billy closed his eyes, pretending he couldn't see them.

When Bobby had gotten the call to come pick up Jack from the school, Billy had been sure that the vein in Bobby's forehead was going to burst. He had sworn fluidly and stomped through the house, bundling them both up. Billy yawned quietly. If Jack was stupid enough to get caught, then that was his fault.

He lifted his head when he heard the muttered swearing and the heavy clomp of Bobby's boots near the car. Jack was trailing behind him, his shoulders hunched up. Bobby unlocked the side door. "Get in," he muttered.

Jack slid into the seat. Bobby closed it, the bang echoing. Jack curled up to the door, sniffling lowly. Billy sat up a bit, tucking the blanket around himself more. "You in a fight for real?" he whispered.

Jack cringed back from him. "Leave me alone," he turned his head, staring out the window, the bruise alarmingly bright on his pale skin.

Bobby got in the car with a sigh. He sat back and lit a cigarette, his lighter snapping shut. "You tryin' to give me gray hair, Jackie? Seriously, what the fuck happened, huh?"

"Nothing," Jack mumbled into his jacket. "I started it."

"You keep sayin' that but I don't believe you," Bobby took a long drag off the cigarette. "Did you at least hit 'em the way I showed you?"

The tiniest hint of a smile tugged Jack's lips. "Yeah."

Bobby snorted. "Atta boy, Jackie. Just cause you're short, it don't mean you always be. Until you get some height on you, all you got is bein' fast, small and pack one helluva punch, yeah?"

"Mom said we ain't supposed to though," Jack cradled his sore cheek, wincing.

"Better than lyin' down an' lettin' 'im hurt you," Billy cut in. He studied Jack's face and bloodied knuckles. "You're tougher n' you look," he said with grudging approval.

"Gee thanks," Jack snapped.

Billy sat back, a laugh escaping him. Bobby chuckled as well, the sound of their amusement becoming more infectious. Jack cracked a tentative grin. "You shoulda seen Tommy's face when I kicked him in the nuts."

"Ouch," Bobby whistled. "That's a last resort, not an opening shot."

Billy snickered and buckled up as Bobby started the car. "Not when they deserve it," he said.

Jack looked back at Billy, a hint of pleading in his eyes. Billy nodded. He reached forward and touched his hand to Jack's shoulder, squeezing just a little. Jack relaxed under the feel, grateful tears in his eyes.

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Another Life 8/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

For littlewitch34 cause she's all kinds of awesome.

xx

Billy crept down the stairs, his sweater in hand. He tip toed down each wooden step, exhaling at every squeak and creak of the stairs. He darted a quick glance back and then slipped off the stairs, hurrying over to the boot rack by the door. As he tugged his boots on over his jeans, he slowly became aware of a figure on the couch nearby.

"Quiet as a mouse but not quiet enough," Bobby chuckled at the look on Billy's face. "Take those off an' sit down here with me."

"I...uh, I was jus'..." Billy stuttered. He toed the boots off, heat rising up his neck and cheeks. "I wasn't gonna..."

"Mhm," Bobby patted the couch cushion. "Go on, sit down."

Billy sat on the couch, twisting his fingers in the fabric of his sweater. He swallowed and stared at the carpet. Bobby turned the television off, the muted set dimming in the darkness. He looked Billy over for a long moment, silent and contemplative.

"So, you gonna tell me what got in your fool head an' made you decide to try leavin'?"

Billy shook his head. "I wasn't," he said, the lie springing to his lips reflexively.

"God, you seriously think I fell off the turnip truck yesterday?" Bobby snorted, amused. "If you're gonna lie to me, at least look convincing, yeah?"

"I...I need to go back," Billy's cheeks burned with shame. "I don't belong here, an' I'm fuckin' things up for Jack."

The smile dropped from Bobby's face in a flash. "You belong here as much as any of us do. Don't think for one damn second that you don't deserve better than before."

"The longer I'm gone, the worse things are gonna be when I get home," Billy twisted his fingers harder in the sweater. "Last time, he damn near beat the skin offa me. An'...an' them kid people filin' against him...he's gonna be so fuckin' mad, Bobby."

"Let him be mad, he's a sick fuckin' perv. He's a bad man, Billy. He did horrible things to you an' God knows, probably other kids," Bobby clenched his jaw, his fingers curling into loose fists. "You don't deserve to live through that. No one does."

Billy swallowed hard. "I ain't innocent. I've done bad shit for so long."

"So? I ain't perfect either. I've done a lotta bad shit too, but Ma still loves me and wants me around."

Billy rubbed his thumb over his chin, near his mouth, a habit he'd never grown out of. "But...I'm still...I do, I did stuff, I don't fit. An' I hurt Jack," he admitted, his voice fading to a whisper. He cringed, waiting for the slap.

Bobby put his hand over Billy's, loosening his grip on the sweater. "Yeah, I know you did. Couldn't prove it but I knew what you did. You notice that neither me or Ma talks about it? We understand, she really does understand, Billy. She knows where guys like us are comin' from."

"I wasn't gonna...y' know, physically hurt 'im," Billy offered. "I jus'...I dunno."

"You were threatened by him," Bobby sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his forehead. "You don't hafta fight him for my attention or Ma's. It's not a competition."

Billy bit down on his thumb, nodding. "Yeah...It's kinda like, well he's little an' those big eyes, he's cute like a puppy or somethin', an' guys like him, everyone wants them. They get the presents an' the food, they don't get treated as bad sometimes..." he trailed off, squirming under the weight of Bobby's gaze.

"You get food here without havin' to do anything to anyone, you got clothes now, nice warm clothes that fit right," Bobby gripped his hand firmly to keep his attention. "You get that cause we care about you, not cause of what you do for us, not for any reason other than care an' concern. You see that now?"

"Yeah..."

Bobby leaned in and hugged him carefully. "I know...it's damned weird, isn't it? So different, it's nothin' like what's normal and then one day, it starts to feel normal and before was a bad dream."

"Bobby," Billy held on to him, his chest hitching. "What if, what if Bones comes for me? He'll find me, he found me once b'fore. He'll find me, I know it."

"Then he has to go through me," Bobby soothed. "I ain't afraid of nobody, so this Bones guy doesn't scare me either. Sounds like I could outrun him if push came to shove."

Billy laughed a little, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand. "He's too fat n' sweaty t' run after you."

"Right, so stop panickin', ok? Besides, you should be in bed right now. You got school in the mornin'."

Billy pulled a face. "Aww...I dunno, I don't wanna go. All them kids...they already gonna think I'm a moron, the principal even said I was stupid."

"Who gives a shit what that old fart thinks?" Bobby scoffed. "He's a dumbass. You go in there Monday mornin', and you show them how smart you are. Show 'im that they're all wrong."

He sighed. "I guess. I never...I never went to no real school. Eddie taught me enough t' get by on."

Bobby rubbed his broad hand up and down Billy's back. "Listen to me, ok? I didn't know how to read when Ma took me in. She taught me and put me in school to help me along. You'll learn, I promise."

"She already gave me a talk 'bout how she's proud that I'm tryin'," Billy sniffed and pressed closer to Bobby, reveling in the comfort he was giving. "Didn't sound like lies or nothin'."

"Ma doesn't lie. She never does," Bobby set Billy back down on the couch. "Upstairs, your butt needs to be in bed."

Billy nodded and trudged back up the stairs, his sweater still dangling from his left hand. "Uh...thanks. For, um, well for takin' me home wit' ya," he offered shyly. "I'm damn thankful, honest."

"Yeah," Bobby followed him up the stairs. "You're gonna be ok, kiddo. No matter what happens, you're gonna be ok. You're a Mercer, even if you don't think of yourself like that yet."

Billy stared at the carpet in the hallway, testing the name over in his head. He gave Bobby a small smile and walked into his room. He curled up in the bed, the sheets tugged up over him securely. When Bobby closed the door, Billy scrunched his eyes shut and whispered, "Billy Mercer."

He shivered. He kind of liked the way that sounded.

xx

Evelyn tucked the paper bag down, folding it into a smooth crease. She picked up the marker from the counter and wrote the name across the paper, the letters written in a flowing script. She set the bag on the counter with the others, humming along to the music on the radio.

"Jack!" she called. "Your breakfast's getting cold, c'mon now."

He appeared around the corner of the kitchen, panting. "Sorry, sorry," he slipped into his chair and grabbed his spoon and bowl of porridge. "I couldn't find my notebook at first. It was under my bed."

"Eat up," Evelyn sprinkled some brown sugar over the bowl for him. "And where is Billy? I swear the pair of you are such dawdlers. Billy! Downstairs right now."

"He was in the shower," Jack mumbled through his mouthful of porridge. "Bobby was hoggin' it 'fore he got in."

"Swallow before you speak," Evelyn tapped his shoulder. A rapid set of footsteps echoed above them and down the side of the house, ending in a muffled groan. "Billy, for heaven's sake, don't run down the stairs."

Billy sat up, a little dazed from his tumble down the stairs. "Fuck..." he rubbed his head, scowling. He limped over to the kitchen, sniffing the air hungrily. "Sorry, I tripped comin' down."

Evelyn slipped another bowl onto the table and drizzled sugar over the porridge as well.

"It's fine, I want you to be careful though. No running down the stairs. You're likely to break something and the last thing you need is to start your school day with a broken bone, now eat up, Bobby's driving you both to school in a half hour."

"Bobby needs coffee before he goes anywhere," he yawned from the doorway. He smoothed one hand over his damp hair, slicking the strands back. "Coffee..."

"A zombie without his coffee," she rolled her eyes and passed him a mug.

He took a sip as he sat down. "Mm, bliss."

Angel followed behind him a moment later, yawning loudly.

Billy ate a mouthful of the porridge, his knee bouncing up and down. It had taken some time for him to get used the hustle and bustle around morning meals in the house. The boys came and went to the kitchen at different times, each eating a decent amount under Evelyn's watchful gaze.

He licked his lips, unable to sit completely still. The idea of going to school made him damned nervous. He took another mouthful of the porridge, enjoying the sweet hint of sugar. Jack dug in as well, pushing at the messy hair that hung in his eyes.

Billy looked at his bowl, sighing inwardly. He'd been very careful to watch his attitude around Jack, very aware that how he treated Jack affected how Bobby treated him. It still burned him that Jack was the 'baby' in the house, and that Evelyn fussed over him in a motherly way that made Billy seethe with jealousy, but Bobby did pay a lot of attention to Billy, more so over the past few days.

The discovery that Billy knew an awful lot about cars had been met with great surprise and delight to Bobby, who had then dragged him out to the garage to discuss the state of his car and to work on the repairs together. Billy grinned. It had been very relaxing; to go and do something he knew for sure how to do in a house where he felt completely out of place.

"Finish up, Billy, you still need to brush your teeth," Evelyn admonished him with a smile. "You can daydream on the way to school."

Billy fought the blush that tried to rise. "Yes'm," he mumbled into his porridge, ignoring the snicker from Angel.

Bobby drained his coffee in three big gulps. "Alright, you two chuckle heads, go get ready, huh?"

"Bobby," Evelyn eyed him. "Go easy on them both, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah," he rinsed his coffee mug out and yawned again before kissing Evelyn's cheek. "I'll grab ya after work for groceries, ok?"

Evelyn nodded and sipped her tea, her thin fingers wrapped around the delicate cup. "That's fine. I'm only working until four today. Pick the boys up, make sure they're home and then come pick me up. No rushing though, Bobby. No more speeding tickets, clear?"

"Aww, it was only a couple, Ma," Bobby flashed a charming grin at her. "An' the cop had a hard on for nailin' me."

"Bobby, honestly, your mouth would put a sailor to shame. Angel, you too, up and finish getting ready."

Angel swallowed the last mouthful of porridge and rinsed his bowl. "Yeah, I'm gonna be late tonight. Got practice an' I'm gonna see Sofi 'fore I head home. Probably eat with her, that cool?"

Evelyn nodded. "That's fine. Tell her to come by Sunday for dinner. She's such a sweet girl."

"Bullshit..." Bobby drawled. He ignored the glare that Angel was leveling at him.

Evelyn slapped him upside the head lightly. "You had that one coming, Bobby. You behave yourself around her or so help me, I will wash your mouth out."

Billy snickered under his breath and crept up behind them. He rinsed his bowl and stacked it with the others. He had come to understand that their bantering was simply that. He understood that Evelyn wouldn't actually hurt them, but she would discipline.

Bobby and Angel sparred on a regular basis. They rough housed and fought and bickered back and forth. When Jerry was there, it was no different. He would join them before long, the three of them laughing after a thorough scuffle. Jack still cringed back from the fighting, even if no one was ever seriously hurt by it all.

"C'mon," Billy grabbed Jack's arm, tugging him up and off the chair in one quick movement. "'Fore they start goin' at it."

Jack hurried with him, eager to be away from the increasingly loud bickering in the kitchen. "I hate that...they're so damned loud," he muttered.

Billy jogged up the stairs, chuckling. "That's nothin'. This one guy pissed off Eddie, an' they took him out back with a strap an' a can o' salt. That fucker screamed somethin' fierce."

Jack shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jesus..."

"Eh, he had it comin'. Eddie's one of the better guys, so the guy musta really pissed him off t' end up like that." Billy nudged the bathroom door open and grabbed the bright green toothbrush from the holder. "Where's yours?"

Jack turned a faint shade of pink. "Um...I left it in my room."

"Ya brush your teeth in your room?" Billy stared at him, both eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"No," Jack snorted, "Of course not. I...never mind." He ran off to his bedroom and returned a moment later with his red toothbrush, his face still pink.

Billy squeezed the toothpaste out on his brush and passed the tube over to Jack. He scrubbed at his teeth, making a face in the mirror. Jack did the same, watching Billy's movements. Billy glanced at him and flashed a foamy grin.

"Pfft," he spat in the sink, the two of them snickering at the sound.

Billy nudged Jack with his elbow. "I know ya can beat that. Show me whatcha got, huh?"

Jack spit as well, making quite the production of it. "Eww," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand.

"Nice," Billy laughed. "Ya gotta put some real spit behind it. Hock it up."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "That's disgustin', Billy."

"Aww, don't be sucha pussy," he rinsed his mouth out and washed the toothbrush off. "Boys are s'posed t' be all gross an' shit. Not prissy, y' know?"

"I guess..." Jack rinsed, considering the idea. "But I like cookin' and helpin' Ma with stuff. That doesn't make me no pussy, right?"

"Someone's gotta cook," Billy shrugged. "Long as ya ain't wearin' a frilly apron, I think you'll be jus' fine." He squeezed Jack's shoulder when he brushed past him. "Don't worry so much what anyone thinks, 'k? It don't matter one bit what anyone else thinks."

Jack nodded silently. As Billy left the bathroom, Jack moved closer to the toothbrush holder. He hesitated for a moment and then placed his toothbrush back into the holder with the others. He was pretty sure Billy wouldn't steal it from him.

xx

Billy curved his fingers into the straps of his backpack, twisting until the skin on his thumbs began to ache. His knee bounced up and down in the back seat, the school building looming ahead of them.

Jack glanced at him. "What? You look like you wanna puke or something."

"Nothin'," Billy bit the inside of his cheek. "Do I really hafta do this...? We can say I went, tell Evelyn I did an' I can go work or whatever."

Bobby flicked his cigarette over the ashtray compartment and exhaled, a thin trail of smoke curling above him. "Not a fuckin' chance, Billy." He pulled up along the sidewalk and turned the engine off. "She finds out I lied an' covered for you, we're both screwed. It's not that bad in school. It's a matter of attitude. Don't let them push ya around but for the love of God, don't start nothin' either. That Terrin fucker's just waitin' for you to try startin' something so he can say he was right. But he ain't right an' he doesn't know shit."

"Yeah...some of it's pretty good. Like..music or art, stuff like that," Jack chimed in. "It's not half bad at all."

"If it's so great, how come even you got into fightin'?" Billy mumbled.

Jack's smile faded. "Never mind."

Bobby glanced back at Jack. "I know you talked to Ma about it. How much longer do ya think you can avoid talkin' to me?"

"We'll find out, won't we?" Jack snapped at him. He shoved the passenger seat up and pushed the door open, slipping out of the car easily.

Bobby sighed. He took a long drag off the cigarette and gestured with his free hand. "Go on, follow Jack into the school. He'll show you where to go."

Billy gripped his bag and slipped out of the car. He took a deep breath and walked up the path. The ache to dive back into the safety of Bobby's car was powerful. He felt safe with Bobby, a feeling he'd never felt at home. Evelyn gave him the same feeling, a protection, a sense of care and love. Billy let a mask of indifference cover his face as he walked up to the building.

He could act like he didn't give a shit. He'd done it countless times before.

xx

Billy sat on the hard plastic chair, a pen clutched between two fingers. The teacher, Ms. Susan as she'd insisted he address her, stood by the chalkboard, a purple stick in her fingers. Billy squinted at the board, his forehead creased with frustration.

The words looked so…odd to him. They didn't look like any words he'd seen before. They were squiggly and lopsided looking, almost like scribbles. He glared at the chalkboard, ignoring the occasional stares from the other kids in the room with him.

"Billy, could you read this sentence out for the rest of us?" Ms. Susan pointed to the board, a kind smile on her young face.

"Uh…" Billy licked his lower lip. He could feel the stares on him. "I dunno."

A few snickers echoed behind him. Fury flashed in his eyes and Billy whipped around, his face heavily flushed. "Shut the fuck up, ya fuckin' bitch!" he hissed at the boy behind him.

"Billy! We do not use that kind of language in this school," Ms. Susan appeared at his side, dismayed. "Apologize to Sam, please."

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?" Billy sat back in his seat, staring at the both of them.

Sam scowled at him, his freckled skin paling despite his bravado. "God, would ya listen to him? You sound like a fuckin' retard, like ya got marbles in your mouth."

Billy lunged at him, pushing the pen against Sam's neck. "Say it again," he crooned. "I fuckin' dare ya."

"Billy!"

He darted a quick glance at Ms. Susan and then at the others. The look of fear on their faces, the horror in Sam's wide brown eyes…it hit him like a slap. Billy dropped the pen and backed away from Sam, his chest hitching. He took in several shaky breaths, his hands trembling.

"Billy, please," Ms. Susan approached him slowly. "It's alright."

"S-sorry," he whispered. "I…I can't read nothin' on the board."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's called cursive writing. Think of it as a fancy way to print your words. We'll….we'll talk about this incident after class, ok? Please…sit down now."

Billy swallowed and edged closer to his chair. He avoided the stares from the frightened students and hunched over in his seat. Ms. Susan smoothed her hands over her blouse, her fingers fluttering along the material.

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out like Evelyn had suggested he try a few days before. Billy let his mind wander. He zoned out, retreating within himself, away from the class, away from the fear and anger.

xx

"He's gone? The fuck do you mean he's gone?"

Billy sat on the top of the stairs that night, his head resting on his knees. He cringed when Bobby shouted, the words putting the fear of God into him. He hugged his legs tightly to his chest, listening to the conversation below.

"Bobby, hush! Billy's sleeping, don't you wake him up with that shouting. Especially after the…well problems he had today."

"How the hell could he be gone?" Bobby hissed. "Someone musta tipped him off."

Evelyn sighed. "That's what I've been told. The arrests were to have taken place yesterday, but when the police arrived, the warehouses were empty, the buildings vacated along with the chop shop. There's no evidence, nothing to imply that Bones Darley ever occupied them."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Bobby...hey, look at me. Focus, alright? If Bones is gone, then Billy needs to be protected. He knows what's happening now, that much is obvious."

Billy gripped his legs, his fingers trembling. "Shit, oh shit," he whimpered.

"If he puts one fucking foot near this house..."

"Bobby, sit down!"

"Ma, you don't even know how bad this is. That...Darley is a sick man. Most of those scars on Billy, they came from him! You know that weird scar behind his ear? He heated a fuckin' penknife and held it to his head until he passed out. Bones locked him in a trunk for three days when he was six! The shit they did to him...Ma, Darley's gonna come lookin' for Billy and I'll be damned if I'm gonna hand him over."

Billy got up, his body on autopilot. He walked silently down the hallway to Bobby's bedroom and closed the door behind him. He looked around the dark room, the doorknob across from him gleaming obscenely. Billy crossed the room and tugged the door open. He stepped inside and yanked the door shut, the hinges squealing quietly. He sat down in the small, dark space and curled up onto his side, waiting.

xx


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Another Life 9?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Bobby yawned as he climbed the stairs. "Fuckin' Bones, fat fucker," he muttered, "Runnin' scared now."

He pushed his bedroom door open with one foot. He stripped his sweater off, shivering a little in the cool room. He tugged an undershirt on and made for his bed. He paused when he heard a barely audible sniffle.

Bobby stood still, listening and gauging where the noise was coming from. Another quiet sniffle confirmed his suspicions. He crouched down, checking under his bed. Nothing but dust and a few dirty skin magazines. He frowned again. With a start, he looked over at the closet.

He crossed the room and tugged the door open. "Knew it…"

Billy lay on the closet floor, his knees to his chest. His eyes were glazed over. He didn't stir at the discovery. Bobby sighed and sat down in the doorway to the closet, rubbing two fingers along his temples.

"Billy…Billy, c'mon, look at me," he whispered.

No response. Billy, if he'd heard anything at all, didn't move. He sniffled, his body beginning to rock a little. "Be good," he said, his voice a rough whisper. "Be good…he'll let ya out soon, be good, I'm good, an' I'm a good boy."

Bobby tilted his head to the side, at a complete loss for words. "Billy…? It's me, Bobby. Look at me, ok?"

Billy let out a small whimper. He rocked faster on his side. "I wanna stay, please, please don' make me go."

"No, you're not goin' anywhere," Bobby bit his lip. He considered calling for Evelyn's help and then discarded the idea. She needed to sleep; she'd been scraping by on less sleep in the previous weeks.

He leaned in more, scooping Billy up awkwardly. He pulled him into his lap, settling him against his chest. Billy lay there limply, tremors running through him. Bobby hummed under his breath, rocking him slowly.

"You gotta snap outta this," he murmured. "You're safe with me, I fucking swear nothin's gonna happen, I won't let him hurt you."

Billy moved his hand, biting down on his thumb. "I'll be good," he vowed, some awareness trickling back into his eyes. "…B-Bobby?"

"Yeah," Bobby exhaled, relief flooding him. "You scared me, kid. Don't space like that, huh?"

"Sorry…I don't mean t', honest," Billy swallowed hard. "Bones…I heard you guys talkin' about him. He's gone, ain't he?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, he's not in the old places. They cleared out."

"Bobby, he's gonna find me. Ya don't know him like I do. He's gonna take me back there, I k-know it."

"Over my dead body," Bobby vowed. "You're with us and that's that."

Billy shivered. "Don't say that. He wants me back, he's gonna punish me for leavin'."

"That life's over now," Bobby hugged him closer. "This is a new one, an' you can start over."

Billy chewed on his lip. He glanced at Bobby. "Like startin' over fresh?" he asked cautiously.

"Exactly," Bobby smiled a little. "You can be anythin', do anythin', so don't blow the chance, yeah? We don't always get second chances."

"We're the lucky ones, ain't we?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, we really are."

Billy fidgeted a little. Bobby's skin was warm and it was making him drowsy. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. He curled up more, tucking his head under Bobby's chin.

"You need to get to bed," Bobby nudged him. "You're gonna be draggin' your ass come tomorrow if you don't get enough sleep."

"Nag," Billy grinned up at him.

"I nag outta love, just like Ma," Bobby lifted Billy up, "Now, back to your own room."

Billy smiled and got up. He glanced back at Bobby shyly. He'd said love…Billy couldn't hold back the hope that Bobby loved him the way he loved his brothers.

XX

Jack sighed as he ignored the pointed stares at him. Word had fast spread about Billy's freak out and now the other kids were staring at him something fierce. His suspension was up but they were watching him, waiting to see if he'd freak like Billy had.

He flicked his pencil across the desk, his shoulders hunched. Damn Billy…He gritted his teeth. He wanted to hate him, wanted to despise him for coming home and ruining everything. And yet…He sighed again. He couldn't, he simply couldn't hate him. He understood where Billy was coming from, but that didn't make it any easier to watch Billy hog Bobby away from him.

He narrowed his eyes, flicking the pencil faster. Bobby had taken a shine to Billy, he sure had, he thought with a bitter twist of his lips. Billy knew about weapons, about cars. He smoked, drank, did drugs, hurt people and talked like a gutter rat. In so many ways, he was like a younger version of Bobby, or so Evelyn had told them.

Jack grabbed the pencil and ground it into the desk, the black smears covering the beige surface. He hated that Bobby wanted to spend so much time with Billy. He ground his teeth, hot, angry tears gathering under his eyelids.

It wasn't fair, not one fucking bit. Bobby was supposed to spend time with him, to read with him at night, to steal smokes from and talk about sports and cars. He gripped the pencil until it creaked.

"Mr. Mercer, would you care to tell me why you're attempting to destroy school property?"

Jack looked up, his eyes wide and rimmed with red. "Huh?"

The teacher strode across the room and slapped a hand on his desk. "This lovely design, is it abstract or something entirely different?"

Jack blushed, the giggles and snorts from his classmates echoing in his ears. "Umm..."

"Say after class, Mr. Mercer, you'll need a lot of soap and water to get that clean."

"Yes sir," he said through clenched teeth.

God, he wanted to hate Billy. He wanted to hate Bobby for forgetting about him. He put his head down on his crossed arms on the desk, hiding the stray tears that leaked out.

XX

Billy gripped his pencil and stared down at the long list of words before him. His homework consisted of writing out all the words on the list. The words were printed out for him and his task was to transfer the printed words to cursive writing. He glared at the list, the length of it mocking him.

"Stupid bullshit," he muttered, gripping the pencil tighter. "Waste o' time."

"It's not a waste," Evelyn remarked from the doorway. "It's important to know how to write properly."

Billy snorted and doodled in the margins of his notebook. "I don't know nobody who writes like this shit."

Evelyn crossed the room to him and placed a tray down on his desk. "May I?" she gestured to the pencil.

"Uh huh," he nodded.

Evelyn picked up the pencil and wrote on a scrap piece of paper. Billy watched her; envious of how easily the words formed when she moved the pencil.

She smiled. "There, Evelyn Mercer, see? Now you give it a try." She passed the pencil back to him. "Write your name out."

Billy bit his lip, concentrating hard. He dragged the pencil over the paper, the words sloppy and uneven. He hissed out a breath and scratched the words out furiously. "I can't do nothin'fucking right!"

Evelyn closed her hand around Billy's, holding the pencil with him. "Language, please, Billy," she chided him gently. With her hand over his, she wrote Billy's name several times. "See? Just like that, go slow. There's no need to rush when you write."

Billy watched, fascinated by the words as they emerged on the paper. "Lemme try!"

She smiled again and stepped back. He gripped the pencil, mimicking her movements until the words became more clear and legible. "Damn…it worked!"

Evelyn patted his shoulder. "I knew you could. It takes practice, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah, I practiced lots with my knife till I got real good at usin' it." Billy wrote out a word from the list, his hand moving slowly. "I guess this is kinda the same."

Evelyn's smile faded a little. "Yes…Billy, do you understand why I won't let Bobby give you the knife back?"

Billy made a face at his homework. "He said I'm not old 'nough t' carry it yet. That's stupid cause Bones said I got to have as soon as I proved m'self t' him. He was kinda proud…I think. Hard t' say with him."

"Billy…" Evelyn sat on the edge of the bed, her hands neatly folded on her lap. "I know that you look up to your father because of your upbringing, but someone like Bones isn't to be admired."

He looked over at her, a deep frown marring his forehead. "He's…Bones runs our end an' no one, no one ever fucks with him. He's got guns an' money like crazy! I helped him with the labs an' bullets…" he trailed off, paling a bit.

Evelyn nodded. "A life lived like that, maybe it seems exciting in a dangerous sort of way, but it's not something you should want for yourself. I happen to think you deserve more."

Billy pushed his chair back, his chest hitching uneasily. "It…It's all I know," he whispered. "I can't…it's…someday I gotta do all that. An' I need t' learn, I should go," he rambled, on the verge of a full out panic attack.

"Sit down, please, Billy."

He shook his head, breathing fast and hard. "He's good, I mean, he's tough an' mean cause he's gotta be. He loves me, he does, I know…I know he does, an' I never shoulda left…"

Evelyn touched Billy's hand, stroking his palm. "Shh, look at me, Billy. It's ok; we don't have to talk about your father."

She tugged him closer, bringing him onto her lap with little resistance. Billy tucked his head down against her chest, breathing in her lilac scented perfume. He sighed, holding onto her. She was so warm, soft and sweet smelling. He didn't want to let go of her.

"We can talk when you're ready to," she whispered. "It doesn't have to be today. Now, I brought you a sandwich to hold you over until dinner."

Billy sniffed and nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled, slipping off her lap. He sat back down on his chair, nibbling on the sandwich half heartedly. He wasn't hungry, but he'd never turn down the opportunity to eat. Some habits die hard, he figured.

Evelyn leaned in and patted his hair. "It'll come easier if you keep practicing."

He darted a glance at her, nodding while he ate. "Uh huh…"

Once she left the room, Billy picked up his pencil. With careful strokes, he wrote his name again. He frowned and scribbled out the word 'Darley'. He hesitated and then added 'Mercer'. Heat flooded his face.

"You're an idiot," he whispered. "Don't even think about it."

XX

"Ya got anythin'?" Bones stomped into the room, his hairline dark with sweat. He exhaled heavily, his eyes magnified by the thick glasses that were perched on his nose.

"Naw," Eddie shook his head. "They're tearin' the buildings apart but they ain't gonna find much."

Bones grunted and sat down on the chair by the desk, the metal creaking under his girth. His makeshift office was a mess, boxes and garbage bags scattered across the room of the warehouse. "Cops…"

Eddie lit a cigarette, his large frame blocking the sunshine that crept into the room from one window. "Uh huh, an' I got a lil' somethin' for ya." He flicked the lighter shut, inhaling deeply on the cigarette.

"What?" he glared at him, mopping the sweat off his forehead with a dusty rag.

"This," Eddie took an envelope from his pocket and dropped it on the desk. "Frisks said he saw Billy hitchhiking outta Boston few days after he ran. Some ol' man picked him up in a van by the highway. Frisks followed for a few miles, an' he thinks Billy headed west."

Bones ripped the envelope open, names, numbers written on cards. "The fuck is all this?"

"Everyone who seen a glimpse of Billy since he left. I contacted our guys in Chicago, Detroit an' Jersey, jus' to be sure. Boss, I think he's gone t' Detroit by the looks of it."

"The fuck's he doin' there?" Bones dropped the cards. "I swear, I'm gonna beat the livin' hell outta him when I find him. Teach that lil' faggot his place."

Eddie inhaled again, the smoke trailing above him. "I dunno. I don't think he's cut out for this shit. He's still a kid, Boss."

"Ain't no such thing as bein' a kid in this business." Bones sat back in the chair, the metal creaking loudly. "No coddlin' him, he needs t' learn the proper way. An' he's all I got. Who knows if I got enough time t' have another, raise it, train it, I could be dead by then."

"Yeah…" Eddie flicked his cigarette. "Sometimes I get the feelin' that Billy ain't right for this."

"I'll make him right," Bones smirked and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Kids are…fuckin' resilient an' I can mold the little shit until he does what I want, when I want it."

Eddie looked the other way, hiding the flicker of disgust in his eyes. "Yessir."

XX


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Another Life 10/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Jack gripped the straps of the back pack that sat in his lap, his fingers twisted with the material. He sighed and curled up on the chilled leather, his head against the frosted over window. With a sullen pout, he listened to Billy's excited ranting. His nose twitched, the amount of cigarette smoke that filled the car was annoying, even if his fingers did itch to have one. Bobby was less likely to refuse Billy's request to smoke, so long as Evelyn wasn't around, but if Jack dared to ask…

He blew a puff of warm air at the window and dragged his finger through the resulting patch of fogged glass. Jack closed his eyes, yawning. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his bed.

"Hey, sleepin' beauty."

Jack opened his eyes, scowling at the glass. "Fuck off."

A hand reached back and gripped his arm. "The fuck is your problem, Jackie? Someone piss in your cereal?"

Billy snickered. Jack flinched back from Bobby's strong fingers. "Just go back to ignoring me," he muttered.

"What'd you say?" Bobby stared at him, frowning.

"Nothing…"

Bobby snorted. "Bullshit. Look Jack, I don't got time for this fairy diva shit. You're gonna be late so up an' at it, huh?"

Jack tugged the back pack off his lap and pushed the seat forwards, sliding out of the backseat, mumbling, "Whatever," as he went. He hunched his shoulders and walked up the frozen path to the school. He heard the car door slam shut and heavy footsteps following him.

"Hey, Bobby forgot t' give ya this," Billy pushed a brown paper bag at him. "Evelyn asked 'im t' give them t' us."

"Would it kill you to enunciate properly for once?" Jack snapped.

Billy blinked at him, his eyes narrowing fast. "The fuck is wrong with ya t' day? I'm so very fuckin' sorry that I don't speak like some suckass lil' pretty boy like you!"

"Shut up!" Jack hissed. His face was very pale. "You just shut up or I'll..."

"Or what, **Jackie boy**?" Billy rolled his eyes. "Ya gonna take me on? Pfft, don't flatter y' self. You ain't got a chance of beatin' me. You're a lil pussy boy, that's what you are. Bend over in a second if that's what it takes, right? I ain't afraid of some fairy boy!"

Jack dropped his backpack, incensed. He shoved Billy with an incoherent shout.

Billy stumbled back, eyes wide. "You'd best back the fuck off, now, Jack," he growled. "I ain't gonna fight you."

"Why?" Jack shouted. He was only dimly aware that they were attracting a crowd of curious school kids. "Afraid he'll get mad, huh? Afraid he might wanna spend some time with me for once?!" Jack shoved him again.

Billy fisted his hands, his chest hitching. "Knock it off, I'm fuckin' warnin' you."

"Make me!" Jack lunged at him, swinging his fists wildly. "It's your fault! All your fault…I hate you! You're stealin' him an' he's supposed to be my brother! Not yours!"

Billy hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. Jack's fist connected with his left eye, a flare of pain exploding fast and hard. He groaned and rolled to the side, dodging Jack's fists as the blows rained down on him. He closed his eyes, retreating inwardly to block everything out.

There was a fierce tug and Jack was lifted clean off of Billy. He was tossed down beside Billy, a slap upside his head making his ears ring. He stared up into Bobby's very angry face. He swallowed nervously. "I…I…B-Bobby…"

"You wanna tell me what the fuck is goin' on here?" Bobby demanded. "Have you lost your goddamned minds?"

Jack cringed back from him. He sucked in a breath and promptly burst into furious tears. He hid his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. His knuckles ached and the anger on Bobby's face was almost too much to handle.

"Jesus fuckin'…" Bobby sighed. "Don't cry…C'mon, Jackie, don't cry." He knelt down before them both. "Billy? Billy…" he touched one hand to Billy's shoulder, shaking the silent boy.

Billy made a soft sound, tensing up. Bobby leaned in, whispering something to him. Billy sniffed and sat up, rubbing at his sore face. He fingered the rapidly bruising skin around his eye. "Y' keep him away from me or so fuckin' help me, I'll knock his fuckin' teeth in."

"You touch him an' I'll spank the ever livin' hell outta you," Bobby growled.

Billy flushed a light pink, embarrassed. "He hit me, Bobby! I didn't start shit!"

"I know, I saw." Bobby leaned in, checking him over. "Split lip, that eye's gonna black up real nice," he mused. "You ok? Dizzy at all?"

Billy shook his head, sniffing harder. "M' fine an' I had worse b' fore." He squatted down in front of Jack, his hand held out. "C'mon, Jackie, school's startin' soon."

Jack lifted his head, his cheeks blotchy with tears, abject misery in his eyes. With a sigh, he took Billy's hand. Billy tugged him upwards, dusting the snow off him carefully.

"Helluva punch," he murmured. "You gotta 'member not t' tuck your thumb, ya gonna break it if ya keep doin' that."

Jack sniffled, wiping at his eyes with both hands. "Knuckles hurt."

"Yeah," he nodded, slinging his arm around Jack's narrow shoulders for the briefest hug. "That'll happen till ya toughen 'em up."

Jack nodded silently and stepped away from him. Bobby glanced at his watch and swore under his breath. "G'on inside an' wash up, Billy. Lie if you gotta about your face. I'll catch the call from the school if they do doubt you. I'll be back by three for you both."

"Yessir," Billy grabbed his back pack and lunch. He bumped shoulders with Bobby and hurried off to the school building.

"The fuck are you all starin' at?" Bobby barked at the kids that were lingering nearby. "Fuck off, all of you!"

The kids scattered within seconds, leaving Jack and Bobby alone together. Bobby sighed and looked Jack over. "We're talkin' tonight, that clear?"

"You can't make me," Jack mumbled into his chest.

"The hell I can't," Bobby touched Jack's chin with two fingers. "Look at me, now. This shit stops, alright? You have any idea how upset Ma's gonna be when she finds out? Or if the school finds out? You need another suspension like you need more holes in your head."

"You an' Angel fight all the time! An'...and we're not officially on school grounds. They can't do shit to either of us!"

Bobby let out a quiet chuckle. "Not like that we don't. I'm not tryin' to hurt him. And he ain't tryin' to hurt me. You though....you were tryin' to hurt Billy. That's not ok, not by a long shot."

Jack sniffed and looked away. "Fine."

Bobby tugged him into a hug, his arms holding Jack tightly. Jack pressed his cheek to the worn coat, breathing in the comforting, familiar scent of Bobby. He held on until the ringing of the morning bell went off.

"Go on, you're gonna be late."

He let go of Bobby reluctantly and grabbed his forgotten lunch bag and back pack. "Bye," he whispered, jogging up the path.

Bobby ran a tired hand over his head, sighing as he watched Jack enter the building.

XX

**"He what?"**

Jack cringed. Evelyn's stunned reply made him feel queasy. He looked to Billy, who was sitting with him on the top of the staircase, his face flushed. "God, she sounds so pissed."

"Nah, probably shocked more n' anythin'," Billy said. He took a bite of his cookie, licking the crumbs from his lips. "Relax, man. She ain't gonna beatcha or nothin'. Lectures more like it. Ya get off easy here."

Jack nodded morosely. "She's gonna be all disappointed in me. I hate that. What if...what if she gets tired of dealin' with all my shit? I try so hard to be good..."

Billy shrugged. "I dunno. She puts up with Bobby, don't she? An' he's worse than I am." He held out another cookie to Jack. "Cheer up. I ain't mad anymore 'bout you hittin' me."

He took the cookie from him. "I don't get you, y' know that?"

"What's t' get?"

"I...you! You don't make much sense. First you hate me, then you're like...neutral, then I beat on you an' you're sharin' cookies. The hell kinda behavior is that?"

Billy grinned and took a large bite from the homemade cookie in his hand. "My behavior," he said, his voice mimicking Jack's. "Nobody ever called me consistent. An' besides, o' course I hated you in the beginnin'. You're the...the baby, the cute one an' everybody loves the cute one. It's a threat."

"So...So now you don't?"

Billy sighed and shook his head. "Can't ya jus' accept it? Do you hafta figure it all out? 'Sides, it's in my best interest to be nice. Bobby'll drop kick me in the river," he added with a playful smirk.

Jack nudged him. "You're a real asshole."

"Yeah, well you're a sissy, fairy boy," he nudged him back. "Eat the cookie or I will."

Jack took a bite. "Mm, think she'll still let me have cookies after the lecture?"

"Sure, all you hafta do is give her some good puppy eyes an' she'll melt. She's a 'mom' type; they can't resist all sad puppy boy eyes."

Jack snickered into his hand, muffling the sound. "You're bad."

"Bad t' the bone," Billy drawled, the pair of them laughing quietly. "B-B-B-addddd..."

"Billy? Are you doing your letters and writing?" Evelyn's voice carried up the stairs easily.

Billy froze. "How the fuck does she do that?" he whispered.

Jack nodded solemnly. "Bionic hearing."

"Uhh, yeah Evelyn...I am. Stopped t' grab a snack is all," he called back.

"That's fine, but back to it. I'll be checking on your progress before your shower, so hop to it."

"Yes'm," he stood up, dusting the crumbs off. He squeezed Jack's shoulder. "Good luck, Jackie. Remember what I said, puppy eyes all the way an' a few tears never hurt neither."

"Bad to the bone," Jack muttered, shaking his head. "Go, 'fore you get in trouble."

Billy chuckled as he walked down the hallway, one hand touching his bruised face gently.

XX

Bobby stretched out on his bed, yawning. He turned over onto his side, drowsing under the blankets. A timid knock on his door alerted him and he sighed. "C'mon in."

Jack entered the room, his face pale as he crossed the room. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I said we were gonna talk, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Jack sat on the edge of the bed. "Mom grounded me for a week."

Bobby tugged on the blankets and sat up. "You got off pretty damn easy."

Jack nodded. He sat back more, his legs pressed up to his chest. He rested his head to his arms, sighing. "Bobby...I-I know you're pissed at me..."

"Pissed? Gee, Jack, what would I be pissed about, huh?" Bobby's eyes gleamed in the dark room. "The fact that you fucking attacked Billy at school? Or the fact that you're startin' fights in school? Or how about the way you ignore everyone here, sulkin' in your room like some depressed wanna be?"

"Stop," Jack whispered. He swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Shut up."

"No. You're gonna hear me, an' hear me good. This violent shit isn't cool. The hell made you think it's ok to hit on Billy? He never hits you, an' he never will."

Jack flinched. "Why? Why do you like him better?" The words slipped out before he could stop them. "What's so damned great about him?"

Bobby stared at him. "Jack...Are you jealous? Is that what all this is about? You're jealous?"

"You like him better. You do, don't lie," Jack whispered bitterly. "He's like you, in every way. I'm too much of a girlie boy. That's why you wanna be around him all the time."

"Who said that?"

"Nobody did. Nobody has to. I'm not stupid, Bobby!"

Bobby groaned. "You are jealous. Jesus, Jackie, there's nothin' to be jealous about. He's not replacin' you."

"Stop sayin' I'm jealous!" Jack shouted.

"If you aren't, how come you're gettin' so upset?"

"Because!" Jack turned to face him, angry tears escaping. "You don't care about me, it's always Billy now! We used to read together, an' I'd work on your car with you. Now, I never get to be with you. It's him, always fucking him!"

Bobby leaned forward, tugging Jack over to his side. Jack shuddered, fighting the grip. "No...No, let me go!" he pleaded.

"Shh, calm down," he murmured, holding him to his chest. "Shh, that's it, settle down."

Jack's shudders faded as he gradually calmed down. "Bobby," he whispered thickly. "Am I not good enough? I try so hard to be. But I'm not Billy...I can't be like him."

"Jackie," Bobby rubbed his hand over Jack's back, massaging the tensed muscles. "I don't want you to be like him. I want you to be you. I want you to be Jack."

"I don't like me though," Jack whispered. "I'm not good enough."

Bobby hugged him closer. "You stop that shit right now. You're plenty good, there's nothin' wrong with you. You can't believe that foster shit from before."

Jack sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "What's so good about him?"

Bobby sighed. "He's...I see so much of myself in him, Jack. He's like a young me. Jack...if you only knew what kinda life he's been through...I'm surprised you don't got more sympathy for him."

"He's not exactly the nicest kid, y' know?" Jack snapped at him. "He scared the shit outta me when he first came here."

"I know he did. He gets jealous too. I can't say it enough, you guys don't need to fight over who's more important. Me an' Ma, Jerry, Angel even, we all love you guys. No competition, no who's better crap."

Jack closed his eyes. "I can't help it. I'm nothin' like him."

"Be you. We don't need another Billy, but we sure need you, we need Jackie. I need my Jack again. An' yeah…I guess I slacked off on spendin' time with you. I'm sorry, Jack. I never meant to hurt you, honest."

"I…I know." Jack tucked his head under Bobby's chin, "M' sorry…for fighting and all that shit."

Bobby hugged him. "It's gonna be ok. No more fightin' though. We're brothers; we don't hurt each other, clear?"

"Clear," Jack whispered. "Read with me tonight?"

Bobby chuckled quietly. "Sure. You go pick the book, but none of that sappy shit either. Sappy shit gives me nightmares."

XX


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Another Life 11/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

"And then he goes an' gives me one of his cookies," Jack dried the dish in his hands thoroughly with the towel and placed it on the counter. He took the wet plate offered and began drying it as well. "I mean what the hell, right? Who does that?"

Angel shrugged. "Who knows with that kid?" He scrubbed at a blob of stuck on ketchup. "My guess is he knows violence, yeah? So he knows you can hurt 'im, guess maybe he respects you more or somethin'. Don't over think it."

Jack fidgeted with the towel. "Maybe...It's, well weird. He's weird."

"Yeah," Angel laughed a bit. "He's just as fucked up as us, Jackie-poo. If he gets rough with you, you get rough back with him."

"I don't like fighting though," Jack took the next wet plate and sighed. "I hurt him, he oughta be pissed off. I'm pissed off at myself."

"Chill a little," Angel rinsed the finally clean plate. "You gotta relax. There ain't nothin' wrong with fightin', s' long as you don't hurt someone smaller than you without a damn good reason."

Jack glanced at him. "What about...Hey, wait a second, you fight with Bobby all the time an' he's shorter than you."

Angel snickered and nodded. "Yeah, but he can hold his own. Short don't mean pussy automatically. You're gonna be taller than him soon. You're already hittin' his chin with that mop of hair."

"You think?" Jack grinned.

"Oh yeah, you've gone an' sprung up 'bout two inches since the spring. Pretty good for an almost twelve year old."

Jack stood up straight, checking to see how much further he had to go before he reached Angel's height. Angel laughed. He ruffled Jack's hair and tossed the washcloth to him.

"Finish for me? I gotta hit the courts soon."

"As always, CinderJack to the cleanup," Jack grumbled under his breath.

"S' why we love you," Angel said, hugging him briskly. "An' you clean up so good."

"Oh shut up. Go flirt with your ghetto skanks," he dodged the hug.

Angel stared at him. "That's it, man. Bobby needs to stop tellin' you those words. Sounds wrong comin' outta you, white boy."

"Angel! Mom said you're not s'posed to call me that!"

"Could be worse, I could be callin' you Cracker Jack," he chuckled as he walked away.

"I hate that one too!" Jack rolled his sleeves up, annoyed that once again he'd be the one to finish doing the dishes.

XX

"This the area?" Bones squinted through the car window, his arm draped along the steering wheel. He turned the corner to the next street.

"Yeah," Eddie muttered. He flicked his cigarette out the passenger side window and exhaled, letting the smoke trail around him. "Joe said he saw 'im a week ago with some old broad."

Bones slowed the car to a near crawl. He watched the kids down the street, a group of them playing street hockey. They paused long enough to see the approaching car and scattered off to the sides to let them through. He drove past them, his upper lip curled back.

"Kids, fuckin' kids everywhere. Y' never see kids playin' in our area."

Eddie nodded. "These kids ain't like them; it's a different kinda life."

Bones drove down another side street, his eyes narrowed. "The fuck do you think Billy wants with all this shit?"

"Beats me, Boss," Eddie dug in his coat pocket, producing a pack of cigarettes. He slipped one out and lit it, inhaling deeply. "Somethin' different, he ain't like you or me."

"He'll be better, damn it," Bones hissed. He stopped abruptly, watching a car come from the opposite direction. "He has to be."

The two of them watched as the car came closer, a beat up brown car that had seen better days. The man in the driver's seat glanced over at them, a wariness in his eyes that caught Eddie off guard.

"Ain't he a tough one," Bones murmured.

Eddie took a long drag off the cigarette. "That face, I know him...That's Bobby Mercer, Bones."

"The fuck it is?" Bones squinted harder at the car, "Can't tell from here."

"Nah, it's him a' right. Bobby Mercer...Fuck, I remember watchin' him play. Mean right hook, cost him his career with the leagues."

Bones sat upright, one meaty hand on either side of the wheel. "Well, would ya look at what we got here," he nodded to the car. "Mercer's got himself a passenger."

Eddie watched with muted shock as the car passed them, Billy sitting in the front seat with Bobby, a wide, pleased grin on Billy's face as he gestured about something unheard to them.

"That lil' bastard," Bones gripped the steering wheel, furious. "I'll fuckin' kill him, I swear, if that kid is doin' what I think he's doin' to be in that car…"

The car continued on, the two men staring after it. "Follow 'im, Bones. Least we can see where he's goin'." Eddie stubbed his cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray.

Bones backed the car up and turned, following after Bobby Mercer's car at a leisurely pace. Neither Eddie nor Bones spoke as he drove. He stayed a cautious three car lengths behind Bobby.

Bobby lead them through the town, down side streets that curved, more kids playing alongside run down homes. Eddie nodded to Bones when the car stopped ahead of them.

Billy exited the car a moment later, a backpack slung on one shoulder, the tips of his ears red. He grinned at Bobby, shaking his head. Bobby stubbed a cigarette out in the snow and bumped shoulders with Billy, his exhaled smoke trailing in the cold wind. Billy leaned against him, hero worship clear on his young face. He nodded to whatever Bobby told him and scampered up the frozen stairs to the house before them.

"You seein' this?" Bones blinked, his eyes magnified by the thick lenses. "The fuck happened t' my kid?"

"I say we get outta here an' stake the place out t' morrow," Eddie rubbed his thumb along his chin, nodding.

XX

Billy poked the potatoes with one hand, a washcloth in the other hand. "This one's got white shit on it." He held out the offending potato.

"It's not shit," Jack snickered. "They're called eyes. Just dig 'em out with your fingers."

"Eyes?" Billy wrinkled his nose. "Eyes? Those don't look like no eyes."

"They don't mean eyeballs, Billy, and boys, please, watch your language," Evelyn spun the taps on the sink. "They're harmless. Like Jack said, scrape them out."

Billy did so, flicking the white bits at Jack. "Heh, here, have some eyeballs…"

"Ew," Jack flicked the bit back at him, chuckling. "I don't want any of your eyes."

"My eyes are amazin', I'll have ya know," Billy sniffed playfully.

"You both have beautiful eyes, but you're gonna have sore ears if you don't hop to it with those potatoes," Evelyn chided them. "Finish wiping them, boys."

"Yes'm," Billy murmured. He winked at Jack and scrubbed harder, removing the dirt and particles.

The front door banged open and cursing could be heard. Jack perked up. "Bobby's home!" he said, jumping up. He dropped his cloth and ran for the front door.

Evelyn dried her hands. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to go. You could help him unload the groceries."

Billy shrugged. "I dunno. Jack…he needs time wit' him. Bobby told me that Jack gets sad if he doesn't get any time like that. I don't wanna hurt Jack, so…so can I help you, M…E-Evelyn…?"

She smiled and leaned over, kissing him on the forehead. "Of course," she said. "You can use a peeler, not a knife though. I don't want you cutting yourself."

"Aww, Evelyn, I ain't gonna hurt m' self on no blades," he took the offered peeler, basking in the affection from her.

"I know," she sat down across from him, a paring knife at her side. "But still. Sharp knives and children don't mix well."

He rolled his eyes and pulled the peeler down over the skin. "Evelyn? I...can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Of course," she nodded, deftly removing the skins from her own pile of potatoes.

Billy licked his lips, hesitating. "Do ya...do ya think my dad misses me?"

Evelyn set her knife back down. "I think...yes, I think he does miss you. I'm sure he does," she lied carefully.

"Is it bad that I kinda don't want him to miss me? I don't wanna hafta go back," he mumbled, keeping his gaze on the potato in his hand.

"Billy, hey, look at me," she placed her hands on the table, palms up.

He looked up at her miserably. She smiled, calm and loving. "You see these hands? They'll never hurt you. You're safe with me. And I'd be very happy if you decided to stay with us."

"I...I know you won't hurt me," he whispered. "I ain't scared t' sleep alone no more. An' I feel like, like I'm allowed t' be here. Like I belong..."

"You belong. Don't ever think, for even a second that you don't belong," her face was alight, strength and love and courage alive in her eyes.

Billy smiled. When she spoke like that, he couldn't help but lean in and listen, enveloped in her reassuring hugs and loving words. "Yes'm," he grinned, winking a bit at her.

"None of that," she tsked, smiling, and picked up her paring knife again.

XX

Eddie ran his thumb along his lighter, watching the lights dim in the house, one by one. A faint bluish glow from the living room window stopped them from moving closer. The television flickered, images reflected through the glass. He flicked the lighter open, watching the flame dance before snapping it shut.

"We go now, we risk catchin' Bobby awake. We go later, less noise, easier out," he snapped the lighter open and shut it, the sound obscenely loud in the silent car.

Bones grunted. "We wait too long an' some law abidin' citizen finds us here, then we got explainin' to do an' tracks t' cover. We'll grab him now, enough waitin'."

"Yessir," Eddie slipped the lighter into his pocket. He palmed his gun, the safety still on. "What about the rest o' the family?"

Bones shrugged. "Kill 'em if they get in the way."

"Yeah..." Eddie gazed at the house, frowning. He pushed the passenger side door open and left the car, his boots crunching on the snow covered sidewalk.

Bones followed behind him, a gun tucked in his palm for safekeeping. Eddie tugged the screen door open and stepped inside the glassed in front porch. He sniffed, looking warily to the living room window. The blue glow was steady.

Eddie eyed the lock. He took a small box out of his coat pocket and opened it, a set of dull metal tools inside. He took two out, picking the lock to the house. He tucked the kit back inside his coat and pushed the door open slowly.

They crept inside the house, moving past the walls of photos and into the living room. Eddie paused in the doorway, staring at the figure on the couch.

"Bones," he whispered. "C'mere."

"Fuck...he looked taller in the games," Bones glanced at Bobby's sleeping figure before walking past him. "C'mon, kid's probably upstairs."

Eddie looked back at Bobby. The things he'd heard about Bobby Mercer...none were anything good. He was well known in various cities for the things he'd done over the years. Eddie gripped the gun tighter. Bobby would be the challenge.

Bones crept up the stairs, each one squeaking under his weight. He panted quietly; sweat beginning to gather along his hairline. He opened the first door to his left, an empty bathroom greeting him. He grunted and closed the door, moving on.

"Eddie! Get ya ass movin' huh?" he whispered. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Comin'," Eddie murmured, walking up the stairs. He stood at the top of them, listening. "One of these'll be him."

Bones pushed another door open. A woman lay on the bed, deeply asleep. Eddie gestured to her. "Pop her?"

"Nah, not less she starts screamin'." Bones moved on, opening the next door. He smiled then, a chilling smile.

Billy was curled up on the bed, drowsing half asleep in his nest of blankets and sheets. He yawned, his nose wrinkling a little. As if by some instinct, he opened his eyes and stared at Bones, his mouth falling open.

"I..."

"Shut ya mouth," Bones snapped. "You jus' shut the fuck up right now, you lil' sack of shit. D'ya know what I've had t' do to find you? Or how many cops, fuckin' child care workers I got trackin' me down? Oh Billy boy, you fucked up large this time."

Billy froze, his blue eyes wide, petrified. "I-I...don't..."

"Get over here!"

Billy flinched. "N-No."

An ugly look crossed Bones' face. "What'd you jus' say t' me?"

"I...no, I'm here now. An'...an' she said I can stay. I don't wanna be a Darley no more!" Billy gripped his blanket, trembling despite his bravado.

"You get the fuck over here now, or I'll kill each of them, right in front of ya, you understand me?"

Billy swallowed hard, his throat aching. "No! No, fuck, please don't." He dropped the blanket and scrambled off the bed, his shoulders hunched. "Please, please don't hurt 'em, it ain't their fault, don't kill them," he begged.

Bones reached out and yanked Billy over to his side, one hand fisted in his hair. "If you ever, **ever **run from me again, I'll kill you. An' I'll make sure it takes fucking days for you t' die, ya understand? That clear?"

Billy nodded, tears in his eyes. Bones tugged harder on the strands of hair, unloading a vicious slap to his cheek. Billy cried out, his legs shaking. Bones shook him back and forth, slapping each cheek.

"Oh, we're jus' gettin' started, Billy. You got lots o' punishment comin'. I'm gonna carve my fuckin' name in your skin! You don't wanna be a Darley no more, huh? That's just too fuckin' bad!" With that, he threw Billy to the floor.

Billy curled up on the floor, shaking. He tucked his head to his chin and covered his ears with his hands, praying feverishly. "Bobby," he whispered, tears leaking then. "Oh god...don't let 'im take me."

Through the noise, through the sounds of a shrill scream and a horrid thud, the smoke from the guns and Billy's frantic prayers, he knew only the feel of long arms grabbing him and dragging him from the room, the familiar scent of Eddie as he was ripped from the safety of the Mercer house.

XX

Jack awoke to the sound of Evelyn's frightened cries. He shifted onto his side, his heart pounding painfully against his rib cage. Another shout echoed and he heard a voice, a horrible voice, one like Billy's but so much colder and deeper. "Billy..." he whispered.

He tugged his sheets off, untangling them from around his legs. There were more bangs, slams and another cry from Evelyn. Jack crouched next to his bed, trembling all over. He badly wanted to crawl under his bed and hide.

"Bobby...Bobby'll know what to do..." he mumbled under his breath.

Jack scurried over to the door and opened it a crack. In the darkened hallway, he could see a man, a man so tall his head seemed to brush the ceiling. Jack swallowed dryly. The man looked like a giant. He had Billy in his arms, slung over his shoulder like a limp rag. Billy's eyes were shut, his face blotchy and red, tears zigzagging down his cheeks.

Jack cringed back from the doorway. He thought he saw Angel, he could hear Bobby's enraged shouts, and worst of all, he could smell gun powder. Jack bit back a sob and crawled out of the room. There was another loud bang, one that rocked the hallway. Jack clasped his hands to his ears, his cries drowned out by the spray of bullets that riddled the walls around him.

"Get back!" Angel shouted from the other end of the hall. "Get back now, Jackie!"

He looked up numbly, watching as the giant stomped forward, one huge hand shoving Angel down. Angel crashed through the door to the bathroom, glass and wood shards raining down on him.

"No!" Jack leapt up and ran after the giant. "You can't have him!" He tackled the man's legs, kicking and punching at him. "You can't! Let him go!"

The giant looked back at him, pity clear in his eyes. "G' on back kid," he hissed. "Go! 'Fore you get y' self shot up."

"Give him back!" Jack punched him as hard as he could in the back, his knuckles screaming in pain.

The man reached down and yanked Jack up by the scruff of his neck. Without a word, he dropped him into Evelyn's room, shoving him over to the side. "Now stay down for Christ's sake!"

Jack tumbled into Evelyn, who lay on the floor, blood seeping from her temple. "Mom!" he crouched down, crying openly then. "Ma, Ma, oh god, please, not you too...Mom!"

Evelyn's eyelids fluttered at the sound of his voice. "Jack...my Jackie," she reached her hand up and grasped his cold fingers in hers. "Go to the phone by my bedside...call 911, alright, sweetheart?" she whispered, her voice thin and uneven.

Jack nodded and scrambled over to the phone, flinching at the sound of another round of bullets. He dialed the numbers, his palms slick with sweat.

"Please...help us, God help us," he said when the operator came on the line.

XX

Bones shifted from one foot to another on the staircase, his gun a steady weight in his hand. "Look here, Mercer. I jus' came for my property, I don't want no fights, so back off an' ya whole family will live."

"Property?" Bobby spat at him. "He's not property. He's your son!"

"An' a pussy at that! God knows, I've tried t' raise a kid right, t' make him like us, but all I get is this lil' pussy!" Bones gestured to Eddie, who was at the top of the stairs still. "The fuck did y' do to 'im, Mercer? He's fuckin' brainwashed!"

Bobby bared his teeth. "Showed him how good it feels to have someone give a shit about you, an' not wantin' somethin' in return," he crossed the room to Bones, a hand slipping behind his back to grasp the gun he'd had with him as he slept. "You outta try it sometime."

"I don't need no advice from the likes of you," Bones held up his gun and flicked the safety off, making a show of it. "Back down, Mercer, last warnin'."

Bobby rested his hand on his gun tucked into his waistband. "You break into my fucking house, accost my mother, attack my family an' steal back a kid that'll die in your custody, an' you think I'm gonna back down? You on fuckin' crack or somethin'?"

"He's mine; I can do whatever I damn well want with him. Now back the fuck off!"

Bobby yanked his gun out and held it up, firing it twice over Bones' shoulder. "No. Not without Billy. You ain't takin' him."

Bones growled and pointed the gun back up the stairs. "I'll shoot the kid, I swear it."

Another shot rang out, Angel firing at Eddie unseen by them. Eddie let a round of bullets fly, spraying the hallway. There was a crash above them, the sound of Angel being tossed into the bathroom through the door.

"You're gonna lose, Mercer," Bones smiled, his face flushed. "That little piece o' meat cryin' upstairs? I'll take 'im too, if ya don't back down. I wonder...does he scream real good when you' beat 'im? I bet he does. I bet he bleeds like an angel. Billy bleeds real good. He's got lots o' uses if ya know how t' handle boys like him."

With a snarl, Bobby attacked Bones, firing hard and fast as he raced towards the stairs. Bones fired back, one of the bullets narrowly missing Bobby's left ear. Bobby slammed the butt of his gun into Bones' shoulder, growling as he did so.

In a haze, Bobby felt a sudden force, a hand pushing in the middle of his back. He fell backwards, both he and Bones hitting the ground with a thud. A fist to the side of his head sent him reeling back, and as he stared up at them, he saw Billy on the tall one's shoulder.

"Billy..." he rasped, struggling to stand.

The tall one, Eddie, pushed Bones back up and opened the door. Billy sobbed weakly, his eyes open then. He looked to Bobby as he was carried out. "Bobby..." he slumped back down, his eyes closing.

"Darley! I ain't...I ain't finished with you!" Bobby shouted, pushing himself up. "Billy..." Bobby stared in disbelief, his legs giving out on him, unable to believe that he'd lost Billy.

XX


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Another Life 12/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Eddie dumped Billy into the backseat of the car, grunting as he did so. "Ya shoulda listened t' me, kid," he muttered under his breath.

Billy curled up into a ball, shaking hard. "Eddie...Eddie, do it, jus' do it, I don't want 'im t' be the one t' off me," he begged.

"Don't ask me that!" Eddie slammed the door shut, waiting for Bones.

Billy let out a small sob. "I'm sorry, Bobby," he whispered. He clutched his head in his hands, his knees to his chest. He lay on his side, trembling violently.

The car door opened again a moment later, Bones' hand reaching down and yanking a fistful of Billy's hair. Billy whimpered, his scalp aching. Bones lifted him up; his face flushed a dull red.

"Billy boy, y' take a good long look at that house now," he turned him to the side, pressing his face to the glass. "You ain't never gonna see it again. Y' went an' fucked up for the last goddamn time."

Billy trembled harder. "Dad..."

"Don't ya call me that!" Bones slammed Billy back against the seat, rocking him with a meaty slap. "Y' listen to me, an' listen good. You ain't no Mercer, ya never will be! You're a Darley an' you fuckin' better act like one."

"Y-Yessir," Billy whispered, clutching his bruised cheek. A tear ran over his fingers.

Bones spit on the ground, shaking his head. "An' stop that fuckin' bawlin', ya pussy. Darley's don't cry."

"Boss," Eddie jerked his thumb back at the house. "We oughta bolt. The little one, he grabbed a phone, I saw 'em."

"Fucking punk…shoulda wasted 'im first."

Billy sat upright, horrified. "No! No, leave Jackie outta this!"

Another slap sent Billy reeling backwards. "You shut the fuck up! I oughta grab 'im too; punish him in front of ya. You wanna see me break 'im?"

"No," Billy gagged at the thought. He sniffled and crawled over to the door where Bones stood, his large stomach blocking the view of the road. "Please...don't hurt 'im, he's only a baby, he don't know better."

Bones eyed him. "What's it t' you, huh? Ya fuckin' or somethin'?"

Billy shook his head. He knelt in front of Bones, shaking all over. "No sir...he's a kid, he didn't mean nothin'. Please...I wanna go home."

"Hmm, well since ya wanna go back so bad..." Bones put his hand on Billy's hair, holding his head for a moment. "A' right, but if ya leave again, he's the first one t' die, clear?"

"Yessir," Billy whispered.

Bones stroked his hair and smiled. "See, Billy boy, s' all gonna be different now. Gonna get ya back home where you belong, train ya right." He let go of him abruptly and slid into the seat, the car groaning under his weight.

Billy crawled back onto the seat and curled up in the far corner, as far away from Bones as he could manage. He stared out the window, shuddering when the car pulled onto the road. He rested his hand to the window, the tears running down silently.

From the upstairs window, Evelyn's room, Billy could see Jack, could see the misery and fear in his eyes, even from the car.

XX

Jack took the fact that Bobby was too busy ranting downstairs to notice him and used it to his advantage. He hurriedly tugged his jeans on, a long sleeve shirt and then his hooded sweater, the one he'd claimed as his own, and had once belonged to Bobby. He pulled the box out from under his bed and grabbed the small bundle of money he kept in there. He stuffed that into his pocket and grabbed his keys, small switchblade and wallet.

He crept out the window in his room and shinnied down the drain pipe until he landed on the ground. Without another thought, he scurried around the front of the house, opening the front door long enough to grab his boots and coat from the racks, the wail of sirens in the distance drowning out the sound of Bobby shouting.

Jack started off down the sidewalk in the direction that the car had gone, a determined frown on his face. He'd get Billy back, one way or another.

XX

Billy stared out the window, watching the houses and street signs race by. He sat, curled up still on the seat, drifting in and out of an uneasy sleep. He listened a bit to Eddie and Bones discussing him, their voices pitched low. Billy rubbed at his swollen eyes, his stomach knotting up more with each mile they passed.

He awoke with a start some time later, blinking owlishly in the blackness of the night. Eddie lit a cigarette, the flame from his lighter glowing brightly.

"Up kid," he muttered around the cigarette in his mouth.

Billy uncurled his long legs, his limbs protesting the sudden movement. "Where are we?"

"Does it matter?" Eddie glanced at him and got out of the car. He pushed the seat forward, giving Billy space to climb out.

Bones appeared around the corner of the shabby warehouse, a key grasped in his hand. "Get 'im in there."

Eddie fisted his hand in Billy's thin shirt, dragging him forward. Billy shivered, the cool night wind biting into his bare feet and arms. Eddie brought him inside the warehouse. "Do y' self a favor an' shut up," he mumbled. "Don't make it worse."

Billy inhaled sharply, wrapping his arms around his chest. He stared at the dirty cement floor, willing himself to stay calm. Bones slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Well," he said cheerfully. Billy cringed. Nothing good ever came from that voice.

"Where do we start, huh, Billy? You wanna tell me what in the fuck ya thought y' were doin'? Huh?" Bones walked closer to him, enjoying the reflexive flinch from the boy.

"I..." Billy stuttered. "I...I didn't..."

"Oh, you done somethin', boy," Bones poked his shoulder. "Ya went an' told a bunch o' people some things, an' you know what else? Now, they wanna press charges on me. Now, they wanna say I was abusin' ya."

Billy took a step back, his chest hitching with an unsteady breath. "I didn't...they saw! They made me show 'em everythin'."

Bones gripped a handful of Billy's shirt and yanked, ripping the flimsy material. "Saw this?" he shouted, Billy's scarred chest on display.

Billy crossed his arms again, embarrassed. "No...Don't!" He turned away from them, angry tears in his eyes.

"Don't ya dare tell me what t' do!" Bones moved fast, knocking Billy down to the floor, pinning him to the ground with one big boot. "Those are reminders! Proof o' what happens to ungrateful lil' shits like you, who bitch out an' suck on any fucker t' stay alive. Cut from the same cloth as that dumb cunt mother of yours."

"Shut up!" Billy screamed back at him, incensed. "Y' shut up about her! She's gone cause o' you!"

Bones tipped his head back and laughed, laughed hard and long, the sound wildly mocking. "Poor little baby, missin' his bitch mama. She never gave two shits 'bout you, Billy boy. She hated you cause o' what I did t' her. Ya think y' were born outta love?" He spit on Billy.

"No..." Billy moaned and squirmed under his boot. He struggled to breathe right, his chest tight with pain. "You're lyin'."

"Am I? Oh, am I, Eddie?" Bones glanced at him. "You were there; ya saw everythin' I did to her. An' I paid her real good afterwards. She tried t' get rid o' you, but I wouldn't let her, oh no. I needed my boy, needed t' pass all this on. An' what do I get? Some halfwit faggot that runs away like his own bitch mama did."

Billy cried out, shaking when the tears fell again. "I hate you," he whispered, his voice strained. "I ain't no Darley; I don't wanna be no Darley."

"Too fuckin' bad," Bones spat at him and yanked him up. "T' morrow, I'll start ya punishment. For now, ya shut the fuck up or I'll kill ya myself."

"Kill me then," Billy hung from his grip, blood trickling down his lip from where he'd bitten clean through. "Why wait, _**Daddy**_?" he laughed as the tears and blood mixed together.

Bones growled and dropped him to the ground. He unbuckled his belt, breathing hard. "Ya asked for this," he said, the belt hanging from his hand, long and wide, just as Billy remembered.

He let out a breathy sob and turned over, tensing for the first blow.

XX

Jack kept up a fast pace, almost jogging. His breaths echoed in the dead silence of the night. Dim light from the street lamps guided Jack's way, illuminating the path that Billy's father had taken. He stared up the street, his chest tightening.

Billy…He'd looked so frightened, so pale. The tears on his reddened cheeks, the way he'd hung from the giant's shoulder…Jack shuddered and ran faster. They had no right to steal him, none at all, he thought furiously.

He skidded to a stop in front of a gas station, panting quietly, his hands on his knees. The convenience store attached to the gas station gave off a white glow, the glass doors frosted over from the cold. Jack shivered and jogged over; wishing like hell that he'd remembered his gloves.

The door chime went off as Jack stepped inside. The clerk behind the counter looked up from his magazine and frowned, staring at him. Jack stuck his chin up, unconsciously mimicking Bobby. He pushed his shoulders back, stretching up to his full height.

"Kinda late to be wanderin' kid," the clerk leaned back, eyeing him. "You lost?"

"No, not exactly," Jack rubbed his chilled fingers together. "I need a map or somethin'."

The clerk raised an eyebrow slightly. "A map? How old are you anyway?"

"Old enough to know you don't got to know nothin' about me," Jack glared at him. "You got a map or what?"

"Christ, calm down," the clerk huffed and turned to the plastic display cases behind him. He pulled a few maps out. "Which one you want? Detroit?"

Jack nodded. He shifted impatiently from foot to foot. The longer he waited, the further Billy would be taken away. The clerk handed the map to him, a distrustful gleam to his eyes.

Jack unfolded the map, reading it over carefully. "Which highway do you take to get outta Detroit if you wanted to go to Boston?" he asked after studying it for several minutes.

"Boston? Look, kid, that's awfully far an' it's the middle of the night. Where's your family?"

Jack took a crumpled five from his pocket and tossed it at the clerk. "Thanks," he muttered as he exited the store. He ignored the shout behind him and started jogging down the road, clutching the map tightly in one hand.

XX

Billy lay on the floor of the warehouse, drifting in and out of consciousness. He licked his cracked lips and winced, hot coppery blood flooding his mouth when the cuts reopened. He spit a mouthful of blood out and shuddered.

"Stay down."

"Wha…" Billy croaked. He could hear Eddie, but couldn't see him. "He gone?"

There was a comforting pressure on his side and he could smell spices. Billy leaned back into the touch, hitching in a breath. Eddie stroked Billy's hair, his broad, roughened fingers soothing him slowly. "Sleepin' for now," he grunted. "You oughta sleep too."

Billy shifted, pain rocketing up his back and ribs. He gasped, tears stinging his eyes. "God, ah…God," he let out a feeble moan. "Eddie…y' got somethin', I need somethin', anythin'," he begged.

Eddie tucked his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver flask. He spun the lid, opening it. With one arm, he scooped Billy up and settled him in his lap. Billy gasped for air, his back on fire from the whipping. Eddie put the flask to his mouth, tilting it.

"Drink, small sips."

Billy whimpered, sucking back small mouthfuls of the liquid. It burned, scorching a path down his throat. He wheezed and buried his face in Eddie's chest, trembling. Eddie rocked him as gently as he could, making soothing sounds.

"Don't be wakin' him, he ain't gonna go any easier, so you dummy up good, Billy."

"Lemme go, please…Eddie, I don't wanna go back," Billy pleaded, sniffling back more tears. "I don't…I can't do it no more."

"Why you gotta ask me for shit I can't do, huh?" Eddie sighed, running a hand through Billy's hair. "I'm a part o' this too. I can't jus' do that."

"Please…Evelyn, she likes me, she wants me there, I…Bones'll kill me…"

Eddie shook his head. "Sleep," he said, "G' on now."

Billy closed his eyes, shaking. "I can't do this, I can't." He turned away from Eddie, drowsing from the alcohol. "I don't wanna go like this."

"None o' us do, Billy," Eddie muttered, rocking him carefully.

Billy drifted back off to sleep, his face lined with pain.

XX


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Another Life 13/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Billy slipped in and out of consciousness, his dreams a blur of pain, of dark and hurt, god, everything hurt. He moaned and turned over, new fire ripping up his back. Large, roughened hands moved him, lifted him. He cried out, spasms of pain racking his body.

He heard whispers above him, felt cool wetness on his forehead and the sting of a needle pushing into his arm. He whimpered, sinking back under, deep into necessary oblivion.

X

He ran, ran until his legs were screaming, until his chest ached and throbbed. Jack leaned against a lamppost, panting heavily. "Shit," he whispered. He dug the map out of his pocket and unfolded it, squinting in the dim light.

Jack studied it closely, memorizing the area he'd already covered. "An' Bobby said I didn't need geography, Billy," he laughed a little. "Guess he was wrong for once."

He re-folded the map and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. The worst part was having no real sense of where Billy might be, if Bones had crossed the city limits. He sighed. Finding Billy wasn't gonna be easy, he thought grimly.

Jack stared up the street, rubbing his forehead. A car rolled past him, slowing until it stopped a few feet away. Jack held still as the window slid down with a hum. He tilted his chin up and crossed his arms, defiant and insolent. He was the very picture of a Mercer boy.

"You lost, little boy?" a thickly accented voice asked him from within the car.

"No sir, just goin' home," Jack drawled.

Amused eyes appeared out of the darkness. "You live in the factories, huh?"

"No." Jack shifted on the balls of his feet, ready to run if he had to.

"You know what happens to little boys who stay out too late at night, no?"

Jack sneered at him. "Perverts like you get them?"

The man chuckled. "Lippy, I like it. C'mere an' I'll give you something."

"No."

The man leaned further out, his pock marked skin gleaming a horrid white in the moonlight. "Least let me give you a ride. It's awful late out."

"Man, if you think I'm stupid enough to get in your car..." Jack shook his head.

"Suit ya self but it's a long time till morning yet, you're gonna be real cold walkin' about."

"I'll survive," Jack uncrossed his arms and walked up the street, the man shouting after him.

"You lookin' for someone?"

Jack shrugged and kept going. "Maybe, maybe not, not really your business, is it?"

"'Nother chicken hawk like you, maybe that who you lookin' for?" the car followed along side Jack, the man's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Fuck you!" Jack spat at him, "Knew you were a perv. I can smell assholes like you from miles away."

The man let out a dirty chuckle. "Ahh, but I know where chicken hawks and baby twinks like to hide late at night. You can find them hidin' in the factories, ain't that right?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat. He looked up ahead, spotting darkened building after building that littered the surrounding area. "Yeah..."

"Sure you won't change ya mind an' come for a ride?" the man coaxed. "You got a real pretty mouth, them long legs, you could make a cool mint with someone like me."

Jack flipped him off and started running, new hope surging. Factories, abandoned ones could be used as warehouses, he laughed silently. That was something Billy had casually mentioned once. Bones used old warehouses to manufacture his drugs.

Jack ran faster, a smile lighting up his face.

X

"Billy, c'mon, wake up," Eddie patted Billy's pale cheeks with the back of his hand. "C'mon kid, wake up," he hissed, shaking the unresponsive boy. "Damn it..."

Eddie scooped him up, cradling him to his large chest. Billy's head lolled to the side, his chest hitching with weak breaths. He let out a whimper, his eyes half open.

"Bones, damn it, he's gonna OD!" Eddie shouted over his shoulder. "No more morphine!"

"The fuck do you think y' are t' tell me his dose, huh?" Bones glared at him.

Eddie paced a few lengths, carrying Billy with him. "He needs a fuckin' doc or somethin'. Beatin's fucked him up wit' the dose."

Bones waved one hand. He sat in front of a briefcase, wrapping up cases of bullets. "He's fine. Never been a problem 'fore all this. Stop babyin' 'im."

"He's gonna fuckin' OD!" Eddie snapped, "All this for nothin' if the kid dies, Bones."

"He had it comin'. He dies, then he wasn't cut out for this life. I ain't even sure I wanna retrain 'im. He cries too damn much. Gotta break that shit outta 'im now 'fore he ends up some fuckin' pansy, bendin' an' takin' it offa some rival."

Eddie spat on the floor, disgusted. Billy shifted in his arms. He cried out, his voice ragged and uneven. "E-Eddie," Billy opened his eyes sluggishly. "Do it...I can't...jus' end this."

"Shut up!" Eddie whispered. He looked back to Bones and then paced another length. "I can't an' I won't. Don't ya fuckin' ask me that, damn it, Billy!"

Billy closed his eyes, silent, miserable tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned, pressing his face to Eddie's jacket. "Hurts...Eddie...need a dose."

"Not yet," he grunted, "Too soon since the last."

"Please," Billy gripped his jacket with bloodstained hands. "Half one, somethin'?" he pleaded.

Eddie crouched down and cupped Billy's cheek with his long fingers. "Can't, you gonna OD if I do."

Billy moaned and turned away. "I hate you, y' the same as him. Y' don't care, I know y' don't." He pushed at Eddie, gasping as he dropped to the cold cement floor. He curled up in a ball and tucked his head down, shaking.

"Billy..." Eddie chanced another look over to Bones, who was ignoring them. "Billy, don't be like that." He slipped his jacket off and draped it around the boy, hating the guilt Billy gave him. "Sleep now. We're goin' ahead in the mornin'."

"Eddie!" Bones growled. "Never mind him, we got shit to bag n' sell."

Billy shivered again. He burrowed into the heavy coat, grateful for the meager warmth it gave him.

X

The building looked like all the others, dark and eerie. Jack breathed out, nervous as all hell. The fences around the rows of factories were bent in many places, some with holes, some completely trampled down. He jogged along the sidewalk to the first building, tugging the hood of Bobby's old sweatshirt up to protect his ears from the snappy cold air.

He peered inside one of the cracked glass windows, his breath fogging up the pane. He wiped at it with his sleeve impatiently. Nothing looked new inside, he was sure of that. No footprints in the dust or signs of cleaning. He moved on to the next building hurriedly.

Jack made his way through the grounds, his chest aching worse than before. He leaned against a metal pole, catching his breath. One building stood off to the side, not too far from the road. Jack stared at it, crossing his arms as he did so.

His ear twitched, the sound of a rumbling car engine catching his attention. Jack ducked back behind the large pole, gripping the metal for support. A wide car ambled past him, its engine a dull roar as it passed.

Jack gasped. The giant! He was in the car with that other man...Bones. Jack crouched down, hugging his knees. "Please don't let them see me, please don't let them see me," he whispered, desperately afraid. "Oh god..."

The car continued on, the two inside bickering loudly. Jack poked his head up after the car reached the far gates and disappeared around the bend. He moved fast, running blindly to the building. He tugged on the front door, groaning when the door refused to open.

"Motherfuck!" he swore, kicking at it.

Jack hobbled around the corner of the building, testing each door he came across. The doors were strong, heavy metal and seemingly melded shut. He swore under his breath, colorful words that would have made Bobby proud to hear.

He stared up at the building, and in a fit of rage, grabbed the first chunk of concrete from the ground. He hefted it up and whipped it at the glass window as hard as he could.

"Bastards!" he shouted, whipping another one. "Goddamn cowards!"

The glass shattered, falling to the frozen ground. Jack reached for another chunk when he heard the sound, that familiar sound, breathy and frightened, the one he could hear through the walls late at night if he listened hard enough...

"Billy," he whispered. "Billy!" He smashed the glass window closest to him, knocking the pieces from the frame. Jack covered his hands with the fabric of the sweater and hefted himself up, tumbling through the empty window pane.

"Ow..." Jack landed in a heap, his long legs cut up from the remaining shards on the frame. He looked to his jeans and sighed. "Ma's gonna kill me for that..."

A quiet sniffle echoed in the mostly empty warehouse. Jack got to his feet, panting. "Billy!" he called. "Where are you?"

"If I'm dreamin', then for once it's good," Billy mumbled, the words drifting on the cool wind.

Jack turned, looking to the back of the warehouse. There, on the floor and off to one side was a crumpled spot of darkness on the dusty floor. Jack's heart beat pounded in his ears. "Billy..." he breathed. He crossed the floor in a blur and dropped to his knees beside him. "Billy, are you ok?" he lifted the jacket off and stifled a sob. "Oh Jesus..."

Billy lifted his head a little, staring up at Jack with dazed eyes. "Am I dreamin' still...Gotta be dreamin'...s' the meds that fuck ya up..." he raised one blood splattered hand and rubbed at his eyes.

"N-No, I'm here...I came to get you, bring you back home," Jack explained. He nearly gagged when Billy tried to sit up, his back a horrid mix of blood and bruises, his shirt hanging in strips from his shoulders.

"Home..." Billy sighed, "Can't go home no more. Ain't m' home no more. I ain't no Mercer. Just another fuckin' punk Darley," he leaned against Jack, clinging to him.

"You, you shut up," Jack willed his voice to stay calm. "You're comin' home with me, Ma's scared half to death an' I know Bobby's probably out lookin' for us both." He lifted Billy as much as he could, the older boy outweighing him by a good twenty pounds. "Can you walk?"

Billy stood up and shuffled a little, groaning as he did so. "Fuck it hurts," he wheezed. He stumbled over to a backpack on the floor and dug through it, cursing when there were no drugs to be found. He grabbed at the jacket on the floor and yanked out the bottle from the inner pocket. He unscrewed the lid, wincing. With a shudder, he downed a big gulp of the amber liquid inside.

Jack watched, appalled and intrigued. "What was that?" he whispered.

"Whisky," Billy muttered. He wiped his mouth with his hand, "Numbs ya. C'mon, I need y' shoulder."

He nodded and hurried over. "Here," he said, tugging the sweatshirt off. "Put this on, it's freezin' out there."

Billy shivered and yanked the well worn fabric on. He sniffed it, tears in his eyes. "Smells like Bobby," he mumbled.

Jack smiled a little. "Yeah, I know. It used to be his. I took it cause it makes me feel better when I got it on. You wear it."

"Jackie...Y're gonna freeze without it."

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine; I still got my own sweater on. You...your shirt's all torn up."

Billy tugged the sweater further down his chest, the soft fabric warming him. He let out a small sound and leaned on Jack, putting his arm around his shoulders, letting him guide the pair of them over to the front door.

"How long will Bones and the giant be gone?" Jack asked, tugging the heavy door open.

"The giant...Oh! Y' mean Eddie?" Billy chuffed out a winded laugh. "Giant...yeah I guess he sure looks like one. I figure they'll be gone a few hours. Gives us a head start t' find a payphone or somethin'."

Jack nodded. He struggled to hold Billy upright, but Billy was deadweight on him. "S' ok, we're not that far from the roads, we can hitch. You ever hitch before?" he rambled.

Billy slumped against him more. "Yeah…Got t' Detroit by hitchin'," he stumbled over the next step, nearly falling. He looked up at the inky black sky, the tiny white stars so far away. "Jackie…why'd y' come for me?"

"Cause you're my brother," Jack hefted him up again. "Can't let them take you like that."

Billy sucked in a shaky breath. "Brothers…"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "We're brothers," he said, his voice sure and firm. "Mercer boys never back down, an' we got each other's backs, no matter what."

"But…"

Jack stopped long enough to look up at Billy. "But nothin'," he said, hugging him gingerly.

"Bones….he'll come for me again."

Jack smiled. "Bobby's gonna find him, don't you worry. C'mon, let's get home, huh?"

XX


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Another Life 14/14

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: R

Pairing: None

Summary: You can change your name, but you can't change who you are.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

Four Brothers/Death Sentence Cross-over

XX

Billy stumbled along with Jack on the empty road, his footsteps slow and pained. His back was on fire, each breath hurt and yet, the very idea of stopping to rest was unbearable. He blinked slowly and leaned more on Jack, listening to him ramble.

"...We're gonna have to get offa this road soon, cause they might be headin' back this way an' I don't wanna take a chance," Jack peered over his shoulder, then looked forward, shaking his head. "Coast is clear so far."

"S' Bobby pissed at me?" Billy mumbled.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Nah, why would he be?"

"Brought trouble home an' I said I wouldn't...he's gonna be some kinda pissed."

"Billy, this isn't your fault. He musta known that this could happen. That's Bobby for you. He never plans stuff, but he comes outta things in the end, all ruffled but still ok. He says he 'wings' it," Jack chuckled nervously. Billy was looking far too pale and unsteady for his liking.

Billy nodded and shivered in the cold breeze. "Like them Wings team he likes?"

"That's the one he played for," Jack said proudly. "He's real good. He'll teach ya to play if you want; well not that he'll give you much of an option. It's important to him."

Billy's lips curved up, a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, I noticed."

Jack looked back over his shoulder again, his eyes widening with fear. "Shit..." he breathed, "Billy, over here," he tugged him over to the side of the road, the high beams in the distance sending a chill down his back.

He followed him blindly, the two of them crouching behind a crooked road sign, one that had fallen or been ripped down years before, and now hung down to the frozen ground. Jack knelt down beside Billy, his breath puffing out in small clouds. "Sign's pretty big, think we can wait out the car here," he whispered.

Billy pulled his legs up to his chest, shivering hard. "U-Uh-huh," he managed, his teeth chattering. "J...Jackie, c'mere."

Jack scooted closer to him, holding on tight. The two boys huddled as close as possible. "Think...think it's gettin' colder," he said. "Shoulda brought gloves or somethin'."

"I-I been colder," Billy murmured, hunching his neck, his messy hair hanging around his face. "We don't got no heatin' back home. Ya sleep with them jus't' keep from freezin'."

Jack winced. "We're g-gonna be warm soon enough. An' when we get back, Ma's gonna have some of her hot chocolate waiting for us. She makes it with marshmallows y'know? An' whipped cream sometimes." He held Billy's chilled fingers with his own. "Best stuff you'll ever drink."

Billy shook hard, his breath fogging out in front of him. "S-Sounds real fuckin' good."

"We'll be drinkin' it soon enough," Jack promised. He edged away from Billy and poked his head to the side of the sign, watching the car come closer. He licked his dry lips, his heart pounding. The car sped heedlessly through the intersection, roaring past them.

"I think we're good to go," Jack looked back at Billy, "Wasn't Bones or nothing. Billy? Billy...c'mon, let's go," he touched Billy's shoulder.

Billy made a soft sound, his lips tinged blue, "S'fine...s'fine here."

"Oh fuck..." Jack stood up, ignoring the pain in his legs from crouching. "Billy! C'mon, get up, you're gonna freeze, we both are...c'mon!"

Billy shivered violently, his eyes mostly closed, "Jackie...shh, s' ok."

Jack leaned down and yanked Billy up from the ground, groaning under the weight. "Jesus, for a skinny punk, you sure are heavy." He draped Billy's arm around his shoulder and tugged him forward. "We gotta keep movin'. We can't stay put."

He half dragged, half carried Billy back out to the road, panting from the effort. "We're not freezin' to death out here!" he shouted. Jack forced them forward, one step after another in the bitterly cold night.

Billy stumbled along as best he could, tears gathering in his eyes. "Jack...Jackie, I can't. I gotta sit down," he whispered after a few minutes of uneven walking, "S'too cold."

"No!" Jack gripped him harder, furious tears of his own stinging his eyes. "God damn it, no! We're not lettin' this happen. You listen to me, Billy! You are not a fucking Darley any more, you're a fucking Mercer and we never give up, you hear me?"

Billy sniffed and looked down at him, his blue eyes so dull. "Mercer...S'what I wanted...deep down," he mumbled. "T' be like ya, t' be a Mercer. Family n' love n' someone t' give a shit."

"And you have that, but only if you make it back home with me!" Jack hugged him and then pushed him again. "Damn you, Billy, I'm not givin' up an' neither are you."

Billy held on as Jack propelled them forward, the two of them walking as far as they could, stumbling and shivering.

He only dimly saw the vehicle approaching them. He drifted with Jack and sighed when he was pushed into the backseat, a blast of warm air hitting his frozen skin. He looked up at the familiar backseat, smelled the familiar scents and smiled, shuddering.

"I swear to God, Jack, you give me gray hair you know that?"

Jack curled around Billy, the heavy blanket covering them both. "Yeah, Bobby, I know."

X

Billy tugged at the i.v. line that was running into his hand, swearing under his breath when the tube refused to budge. He grunted and tugged again.

"Drop it, Billy," Bobby said as he entered the room, a small bag clutched in one hand.

He felt heat flame up his face and he nodded, dropping the tube. "Uh, I wasn't doin' nothin'."

"Mhm," Bobby shook his head. "Sure, nothin' at all." He set the bag on the bedside table. "Not with that guilty look on your face. Lay back, Billy, you need to heal up so you can come home."

"Where's Jack? He's ok still?" Billy shifted slowly, his back giving off a dulled throb.

Bobby nodded. "He's fine. He's got mild hypothermia from his dumb ass takin' off with no proper gear on. Stupid kid..."

Billy darted a glance at him, smirking a little. "Y' ain't mad at him though, are ya?"

"Don't you be smirkin' at me," Bobby opened the bag up and took several items out, setting them along the movable table. "An' yeah, I'm kinda proud. He saved you, didn't he? He found you even before I did."

Bobby unscrewed the lid of a large thermos. "Here," he said, pouring some of the piping hot soup into the top container lid. "Ma's cookin' is better for you than any shit the hospital gives you."

Billy sniffed the air, his stomach rumbling loudly. "Fuck that does smell good."

"Yeah, I figured." Bobby moved the table closer to Billy. "Eat."

Billy grabbed the spoon by the thermos and leaned in eagerly, gulping down mouthfuls of the hot, flavored soup. "S' he been taken 'ome yet?" he mumbled between swallows.

"He's gonna be discharged this afternoon actually. They were only keepin' him to be sure he was ok, an' cause of the mild hypothermia," Bobby sat down next to the bed, stretching out.

"What 'bout me?"

Bobby watched him wolf the food down, a sad twist to his lips. "Slow down, Billy, there's plenty more."

Billy blushed faintly and licked his lips. "Sorry...force a' habit. So, they gonna let me go too?"

"Soon."

Billy looked away from him, his spoon drooping in one hand. "She's makin' me leave, ain't she?"

"No," Bobby frowned. "Why?"

"Cause a' Bones, cause I fucked up an' they hurt her, an'...an' he's gonna come lookin' for me again..." Billy trailed off, his chest hitching. Tears gleamed in his eyes, the blue of them shadowed by the fear he was trying to hold back.

"No, he ain't comin' back for ya, he ain't never coming back, Billy," Bobby dropped his voice to a low whisper. "I made sure."

Billy shivered then, his skin prickling. "Did ya..." He couldn't say it, couldn't even hope.

"Oh yeah, I showed him the best spot in all of Detroit," Bobby smiled, no warmth in his face, "The river."

Billy exhaled and looked to Bobby, pleading silently, "A-An' Eddie?" he asked.

"I sent him packin'. He's goin' back to Boston."

Billy dropped the spoon and turned away as best he could, his lip trembling.

"Hey...hey, c'mon," Bobby sat on the edge of the bed, his rough fingers catching Billy's chin. He turned his head gently to face him, "Nothin' to be upset over. I didn't take Eddie out, I swear."

Billy made a tiny sound in his throat, a strangled whimper. "P-promise…?"

"I swear."

"He never hurt me, never did nothin' t' me like the others," Billy whispered. He buried his face in Bobby's neck, the tears clogging his throat. "He was good an', an' I told 'im I hated 'im for not helpin' me. He never...n-never did nothin' bad...and he thinks I hate him..."

"Shh, he's not mad at you, Billy," Bobby hugged the thin body, feeling him tremble. He looked down over Billy's shoulder, a snarl forming at the sight of the colorful bruises that lined Billy's pale back. "He ain't mad. He's jus' as upset as you."

Billy gripped fistfuls of Bobby's coat, the tears escaping then. He cried nearly silently, his shoulders shaking. "N-Never t-thought I'd get aw-away from B-Bones," he wept. "An' now..."

"Now he's gone, he ain't gonna hurt you ever again, I fucking promise that," Bobby whispered. "Eddie has to go back, you know that."

"I...I know," Billy choked out. He closed his eyes and rested against Bobby, letting his tears and grief and rage flow in the torrent of tears.

Finally, when the tears tapered off, Billy sniffled and wiped at his blotchy face. "Sorry..."

"Shh, nothin' to be sorry over," Bobby grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and wiped them over Billy's face, smoothing the wetness away. "You're gonna be ok, Billy. You got a whole new life with us, an' we ain't lettin' you go."

"Swear it?"

Bobby nodded and brushed a chaste kiss over Billy's damp forehead. "I swear it. Now finish eatin' huh? Ma'll bust my ass if you don't eat everything."

"She will not," Billy protested, a smile forming despite himself.

"Oh she will, cause she's one tough broad."

x

One year later

x

Billy sat at the kitchen table, his long legs swinging aimlessly while he watched Evelyn instructing Jack beside the oven. He rested his head to one hand, a smile curving his lips.

"Remember, you don't want to burn the pineapple rings, just lightly brown them," she said, handing Jack the pan.

He nodded once and jotted the instructions down in the little notebook by his side. He slipped the pan into the oven and closed the door, double checking the heat dial.

Evelyn patted his shoulder, "Very good. Soon I won't even need to stand with you, Jackie. You're doing so well."

"Thanks Ma," Jack grinned. He rinsed his hands off and dried them on the dishtowel. "I got some recipes an' stuff from the teacher. She said she'd loan 'em to me till I get them copied out to try."

"Jack's got the highest grade an' the teacher jus' loves him," Billy snickered.

"I'm sure she's not proud of the fights though," Evelyn took her cup of tea with her to the table and sat across from Billy. "The pair of you...I swear, and I thought Bobby was a troublemaker in school."

"Hey, Jackie didn't start shit! Them guys had it comin'!"

Evelyn frowned and pursed her lips in disapproval. "Billy, language, please…"

Jack tugged his apron off. "It's true, Mom. I was sittin' there, doing the write-ups and they started it! Billy was tryin' to help me out."

"Yes, but another week of detentions?" she arched an eyebrow at Billy.

Billy sat up straighter, his eyes dark. "Damn right. They won't be comin' near Jack any time soon," he whispered, fiercely proud that he'd protected Jack from the bullies.

Jack slipped into the chair near Billy and grabbed his pen, his books and binders spread out in front of him. "I don't care about all them, but they never leave me alone. Billy was only tryin' to get them to back off."

Evelyn shook her head and sipped her tea. "Less violence, hm? I want you both to finish junior high on time."

"Uh huh, we will," Billy dropped his gaze to the page of equations. He made a face. He still hated doing homework.

In the course of the past year, Billy had relentlessly pushed himself to finish the remedial courses in order to be transferred into a regular program. He scribbled on the paper, working out the answer slowly.

Jack had been officially skipped up a grade that past fall, and now, the two had classes together, though the sight of them still caused the teachers to be wary. The Mercer name was far too well known in their school.

"When's Bobby gonna get here?" Billy asked hopefully, his thumbnail straying near his mouth out of habit.

"Soon, I imagine," Evelyn glanced at the clock. "He promised to make it back for your birthday dinner."

"Don't like it when he's gone s' damn long," Billy muttered.

"Me either," Jack nodded. "But he promised an' he won't miss your birthday. I know he won't."

x

Evelyn waited until the gifts had been unwrapped and the slices of carefully prepared cake had been eaten before sitting next to Billy, two envelopes in her hands.

Billy rubbed his thumb along his chin, wrapped comfortably in Bobby's old sweater, the one that Jack had given him. He yawned a little, worn out from celebrating with all of them and glanced at her curiously.

She smiled. "I have another gift for you, Billy."

"What? But...Mo-Uh...Evelyn, y' already got me stuff..." Billy looked down at the gifts on the chair nearby. "S' too much..."

"There's no quota on gift giving," she laughed a little, the sound warm and comforting. "First, this one," she pressed an envelope to his hands.

Billy stared at the wrinkled envelope, his heart skipping a beat. He read the scribbly writing and then ripped open the top flap. "Eddie...He wrote to me?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "I've been sending him updates. I know you were close to him and I wanted him to be able to see that you're ok with us."

Billy blinked rapidly, his chest hitching. He scanned the letter, reading the messy words. "God...I gotta write 'im, that's ok, right?" he looked to her, his eyes wide and beseeching.

"Of course," she said, patting his arm. "That's very fine. And Billy, there's something more. I wanted to tell you sooner but I wanted everything finalized first."

"W-What?" Billy dropped the letter, his body tensed. "Tell me what?"

"I took the steps to have you legally adopted," Evelyn murmured as she handed him the larger envelope. "You're officially Billy Mercer, now."

He took the envelope, his fingers numb. Billy stared at her, tears prickling his eyes. "I..."

"You're one of my boys, as much as Bobby or Angel or Jack or Jerry is, all of you, my boys."

He swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Are...Are ya sure..."

Evelyn smiled. "Absolutely," She leaned in and hugged him, the light scent of lilacs washing over him. Billy let out a small sound and hugged her back, his hands shaking.

"Thank you...Mom..."

x

Billy sat on the rooftop partition, a smuggled cigarette behind his ear. He stretched out on the roofing, relaxing in the warm, early summer's night. He closed his eyes for a moment. A real birthday, they'd celebrated and bought him things and treated him like he was a family member. Billy smiled. God, he loved that feeling.

He slipped the lighter from his pocket and shook it, cursing quietly when the flame only sparked. "Damn it..."

"Sneaky boy," the window behind him slid up higher, Bobby's head appearing in the darkness. "Out here smokin', that's bad for your health you know."

Billy snorted. "Pfft, this ain't even half of what I done t' myself in the past. Y' got a light?"

Bobby sat down next to him and fished his lighter out of his pocket. "Always got one," he said. "Sorry I got here so damned late. Traffic was all fucked up halfway home."

Billy lit the cigarette and shrugged. "Yeah, but y' got here in time for cake," he grinned at Bobby. "An' I got a gift, so I ain't complainin'."

"C'mere, birthday boy," Bobby tugged him closer. He stole Billy's cigarette, ignoring his squawk of protest, and took a puff of it before handing it back. "Was it a good birthday?"

"Uh huh, best I ever had," Billy murmured. He leaned against Bobby, relaxing. "She...she went an' did it, Bobby. She made me one of you."

"I know," Bobby hugged him. "Yeah, I knew she would. Didn't Jackie tell ya that you was one of us?"

"Hearin' it an' feelin' it ain't the same." Billy flicked the cigarette idly.

"You feel like you belong yet?" Bobby whispered.

Billy closed his eyes again, a year and a bit's worth of memories and fear and love and learning flooding him all at once. He smiled a pure, beatific smile and nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, I belong here."

XX


End file.
